Konoha Exiles II: Time Warp
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: The Sequel. Time has been reset. what will this mean now? More insanity, more crossovers cameo's, and More Hina/Naru. See what happens this go around as the Konoha crew does the Time Warp
1. Chapter 1

Konoha Exiles II

Konoha Exiles II

**The Time Warp**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the world he resides in. I only own Micahamaru.

Previously:

**Konoha Exiles 1: Chapter 69**

"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" Minato Namikaze's voice was shouted from the top of the Hokage Tower.

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze smiled as she looked at Rin and Kakashi while Obito was jumping up and down with his sensei.

"Think I should tell him its twins?" she asked Rin. The dark haired Inuzuka chuckled. "Nah, keep it quiet, I've got a camera and I want to see his face when you give birth to two."

Kakashi shook his head at his sensei's and teams antics, but behind his mask he was smiling at the thought of someday teaching his sensei's son or daughter.

On some level of existence beings watched the reset world and many of them smiled.

And Now…

Chapter 1

"Minato…it's time." Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze said as she gripped her husbands arm.

"Now? Sweetheart, we've got a demon that's as tall as the Hokage Monument at the gate, and your going into labor now?" Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha looked at his wife in disbelief.

"YES NOW!" She snarled as a contraction hit her. Everyone in the room could hear the breaking of the bones in the Fourth Hokage's arm as his wife squeezed hard.

"RIIIIIIN!" the Hokage squealed and the dark haired girl rushed forward and healed his arm, the green glow indicating the chakra used.

"Weak sensei." She teased.

"Weak?" He whined rubbing his abused appendage. "She's super strong to begin with, and now she's like…"

Kakashi leaning against the wall shook his head. "We could send her out to deal with the Kyuubi."

Three looks promised him pain for that comment.

"GO!" Kushina hissed and Minato grabbed Kakashi and they were gone in a yellow flash.

Kushina leaned back as the contraction passed. "Men are such weaklings." She teased as Rin checked her over.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital milady?" Rin asked.

"No. With all the injured coming in, it would be chaotic. You can do this Rin, Minato and I believe in you." Kushina said with a smile at one of her husband's former students.

The Inuzuka girl nodded as she checked the supplies they'd gotten from the hospital months ago when Kushina decided she wanted to give birth at home in stead of Konoha General Hospital.

Kushina winced at another contraction. "Shhhh. It's okay little ones. Soon you'll be able to kick the big demon's butt as well." She said stroking her belly. Looking at Rin who shook her head at that Kushina laughed. "What do you expect, they'll take after me and Minato."

"Which means they'll charge in feet first be loud, obnoxious and flashy." A voice said from the doorway.

"Tsunade!" Rin and the in labor mother said seeing the blond.

"What are you doing back in Konoha?" Kushina asked wincing at another contraction.

"The pervert said you were nearly due, and…" she looked at Kushina, "I wanted to be here for you." She said. Then over her shoulder. "Shizune, get in here." She looked and smiled. "Nearly dilated. Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"She wanted to do it here." Rin said seeing her friend and sensei's wife wince at another contraction. "How did you get here?" the younger girl asked as Shizune rushed in.

"We got in just ahead of the Kyuubi." Shizune said as she got her master some scrubs.

"Jiraiya is with Minato and sensei." Tsunade said. "I don't envy them, the fox is cutting through ANBU like scissors through paper dolls."

Kushina winced at another contraction and once it passed she put a hand on her belly. "Easy boys." She muttered and looked at Shizune. "They seem eager to see the world."

XX

"HOLD THE LINE! DAMN IT, HOLD!" Minato yelled as all the attacks by ANBU didn't seem to be nothing more than mosquito bites to the giant nine tailed fox. "Why is it attacking? What set it off?" Minato muttered. He knew the Kyuubi was to be a guardian of the land, but now it seemed enraged beyond reason.

"Gai?" he called.

The bowl hair styled Chunin knelt before the Yondaime Hokage.

"What caused this?"

The bushy browed ninja looked up. "They Kyuubi was seen coming from the east, the tenth and thirteenth patrols…"

"The Uchiha." Minato muttered.

"Well they claim that the Kyuubi attacked without warning…"

"It's bigger than the monument." Minato muttered over Gai's report.

"Sixth squad's report is that the Kyuubi was attacked by the tenth squad first which provoked it…"

"Idiots. The whole damned clan." Minato muttered. "Get me Kakashi." He said and Gai was gone. Turning he saw Sasuke Sarutobi, the former Hokage in his battle armor.

"Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know…reading porn and oogling girls?" he asked his predecessor with a grin.

"Bah. Hard to focus on the books with all the screaming, and the hot women are either here fighting, or in the shelters." The third said.

Minato laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your wife?" Sarutobi asked, his old eyes weighing in the battle at the wall.

"I think fighting the Kyuubi is safer than being in the same room with Kushina while she's in labor."

Sasuke Sarutobi laughed. "Ah, this is the first time my boy, just think it gets easier the second time around."

Minato blinked. "More? She's having twins now old man."

The former Hokage laughed.

The roar of the Kyuubi told them some one had gotten a good hit in enough to piss it off more as one of its tails slammed into a building, destroying it.

"I'm glad we managed to evacuate the civilians." Minato said.

Sarutobi nodded, the thought of the death toll would have been ugly.

"Where's my student?" he asked.

Minato smirked. "He's with the third and twenty-ninth squads." Minato said gesturing to an area near the Kyuubi's back leg. "He used that swamp of his to keep it from getting any closer."

Sarutobi nodded. "If we could calm it down…"

"Tried that. Nothing works and I've ordered ANBU to stop trying to calm it down and instead bring it down." Minato said with a tired sigh. "When this is over, if there any Uchiha alive, remind me to have them hauled up on charges."

Minato explained to Sarutobi what had happened and Gai's report. When he was done, the former Hokage looked grim. "Add in that Danzo and his private forces are nowhere near here…"

"The whole thing stinks." Minato muttered.

"Sensei."

Minato turned to see a slightly singed Kakashi and Gai land.

"Kakashi, I need you to go to the office and get the scroll." Minato said. He looked at the Kyuubi which while trapped by the swamp was still causing major damage with the tails.

"Sensei?"

"Sarutobi…I need you to remain in command here…I need…I need to get something."

Minato turned and found a hand on his shoulder. "Sensei…you can't be thinking of that jutsu."

"We might not have a choice." Minato said to Kakashi.

The silver haired Chunin looked at his former teacher, his lone eye was wide. "Let me take your place then. The cost…"

"Just get the scroll Kakashi. Meet me back here." Minato said and he was gone in a yellow flash.

Kakashi lowered his head, his lone eye was closed in pain at what his teacher and friend was thinking of doing.

_We'd just talked about that stupid jutsu two weeks ago. He…he can't…_ Kakashi shushined away while Gai and Sarutobi were distracted by the battle.

XX

"Come on Kushina….and PUSH!" Tsunade said and Kushina in paid did.

Rin was holding her friends hand and using a cold rag to wipe the red head's brow.

Shizune moved about getting things ready for the birth. Rin was glad that the Sannin and her apprentice was there, she wasn't so sure her meager skills were enough for this.

Kushina pushed again and Tsunade smiled.

"Congratulations…it's a boy." She said and after cutting the cord passed the baby to Shizune to clean off.

"Not done yet." The slug sannin said as Kushina was already pushing and nearly a minute later there was a second slap and Tsunade smiled. "Another boy."

Her and Shizune traded and Tsunade took the eldest and presented him to the tired Kushina. She saw the blond hair and smiled.

"Naruto." She said taking the baby. A moment later he was joined by his brother.

"Micahamaru." Kushina said holding the boys. She was exhausted, but at the same time revitalized.

"Their beautiful." Rin said.

Tsunade cleaned up and was standing on the opposite side. "Rin…Tsunade, would you both honor me and my children and be their godmothers?"

Rin blinked and Tsunade looked surprised. "Kushina?" the slug sannin asked.

"Please. I know Minato was planning on asking Kakashi and Jiraiya, I can't think of anyone better than the two of you."

"I…" Tsunade looked at the little copper haired baby and at the blond and her expression softened. It hurt to be here with the loss of Dan and Nawaki, but looking at the babies she'd just helped deliver, she felt something in her heal, her heart warmed.

"I'd be honored." She said.

Rin agreed as well. Kushina and Minato had taken her in when her clan had kicked her out when she didn't bond with any of the dogs.

The door opened and the four women looked to see Minato standing there, his eyes landed on Kushina and the babies she held in each arm against her. His motions were slow.

"Say hi daddy." Kushina said with a soft tired smile.

Minato looked stunned seeing the babies. He knew they'd be here, but still, something in his mind and heart kicked him hard seeing them for the first time. He approached the bed, Rin stepping aside allowed her former teacher to see his wife and children for the first time.

"They're beautiful." He said, his voice was barely a whisper, his eyes on the babies, and then moved up to meet his wife's eyes. "As are you." He kissed her forehead and looked down at his sons…his baby boys and he was cursing himself for what he was about to do.

"C-Can…Can I hold them?" he asked.

Kushina smiled and handed him his eldest. "This is Naruto." She said. They had agreed on the name, later Kushina bashed him for informing her the name was from one of Jiraiya's novels.

"And this is Mica short for Micahamaru." She said handing the copper haired baby to him.

"Smile." Rin said and Minato looked up in time to see the camera flash. "You look like the time Kushina told you she was pregnant sensei." The girl said with a grin.

Minato smiled as he looked at his sons. From the distance he could hear the Kyuubi roar and he wanted nothing more than to stay here, but his village needed him, and it was at times like this he hated when the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few, in this case his own family.

He looked at Kushina. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry? For what? Minato?" Kushina asked and watched as he vanished in a Yellow flash.

"MINATO!"

Tsunade and Shizune who were in the next room rushed in to see Kushina distraught, trying to get up, and Rin shocked, staring at where her sensei had just been.

XX

Minato stopped atop a rooftop, he looked over his shoulder once, then at the babes in his arms. "I want you both to know, I love you more than anything, but how can I ask other to give up their very own children for what I am about to do?" his answer came from a pair of mewling sounds.

"You're mother is never going to forgive me, I just hope you can some day." He continued.

"GAKI!"

Minato turned to see a battered looking Jiraiya come up. "Hey ero-sensei." Minato said with a lopsided grin. "Say high to your godson and his brother."

Jiraiya who moments ago had been showing battle fatigue seemed reenergized as he looked at the babies his student held. "Their so tiny." Jiraiya said.

"This is your godson, Naruto." Minato said handing him the blond baby, blue eyes looked up and Minato saw his sensei looking softly at the baby. "You and Rin are his godparents while Kakashi and Tsunade are Mica's."

Jiraiya looked at the copper haired baby. "They are beautiful my boy." He said softly, then his eyes snapped up.

"Your not…"

Minato nodded his head. "I have to."

"Chose someone else's…" Jiraiya started.

"I can't. a newborn is needed. The other children are a month or too old already…"

"Then seal it in me."

"You are far too old, you would die right away and we'd be facing Kyuubi again instantly." Minato said.

Jiraiya looked around wildly as if an idea would leap out of the air at him. "Minato, this is the dumbest thing ever. Sealing it in one of your…"

"Actually I think if I split it between the two…" Minato cut him off and Jiraiya looked shocked at that.

"While it would take maybe twenty years for one to fully absorb the Kyuubi's chakra, if I split it between both, it should be fully absorbed by the time they're ten."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Kushina's going to kill you."

Minato smiled sadly. "I think this will solve that long before Kushina is able to catch up with me."

In his arms Mica fussed and he made a shushing sound and kissed the top of his copper haired sons head.

"Let me or Sensei take your place then." Jiraiya said. "Damn it Minato, Konoha will need you after this. YOUR family will need you." Jiraiya looked at Naruto in his arms and the blue eyes were looking at him.

"For Fuck's sake Minato, your sons will need you when they get older."

Minato took his blond haired son from his mentor, a sad smile on his face. "Konoha will survive without me, my sons will have you and Kakashi as well as their mother and godmothers. But I must do this." He looked to where the Kyuubi was destroying sections of evacuated buildings with wild tail swipes. Even from here the screams of ANBU were easy to pick up.

"Sometimes." Minato said softly as he held his sons. "The good of the many, outweigh the good of the few."

Jiraiya hated when his student got philosophical, and he hated it more when he was right.

"What about the one. What about Kushina?" Jiraiya said.

"She'll be…"

"Don't you fucking say she'll be fine." Jiraiya snapped. He looked at his former student. "She won't be fine after this." Jiraiya spun in place and was pacing. "I won't be fine after this. Kami's twisted knickers Minato, don't think that you don't matter. Those people." He pointed towards the shelters. "Won't give a damn that you and all these ninja have died to protect them. The council will take advantage…"

"Sarutobi sensei will be able to handle them." Minato said. "And you're wrong old man. Kushina will be fine. She's strong, and you will be too." Minato adjusted the babes in his arms.

"Summon Bunta for me please." He said after several moments of quiet.

Jiraiya looked at him, before biting his thumb and going through the motions.

A large puff of smoke and a giant toad stood next to the building they were on.

"**Jiraiya? Why have you summoned me?"** Gamabunta demanded.

"I asked him to boss." Minato said.

"**Minato?"**

"I need a final favor from you."

Behind him Jiraiya turned away, tears were not needed, his student need him to be strong.

"**What?"** Gamabunta asked.

"I need you to get me and my sons close to the Kyuubi and hold him off until I finish the seals on their bellies."

Gamabunta lowered himself to look at the bundles in the Fourth Hokage's arms.

"**Tiny. Are you sure this is what you want Gaki?"** the head toad asked.

Jiraiya was whispering behind him under his breath, praying for him to change his mind.

"Yeah. It's the only way to stop the Kyuubi now." Minato said. Gamabunta lowered himself and Minato hopped over to the top of the Boss Toad's head.

"Coming Jiraiya?"

"N..No. I'll see if Sarutobi-sensei needs me somewhere. Good luck kid." He leapt away.

"Come on Bunta. Hold back until Kakashi gets here."

The toad took a leap, the twin boys gave gurgles of joy at the sensation.

XX

Minato smiled sadly as the jutsu was finished. "Shinigami, a moment to say farewell to my sons." He said softly as he felt the death gods ghostly arms behind him. The pulling sensation paused, and Minato took that as confirmation.

Looking down at the baskets that now held his sons, he saw the slight glow from the seals on their stomachs. Some minor physical changes were taking place. He saw Naruto develop whisker marks on his cheeks. Mica he noticed that his eyes became golden, and his copper hair became blood red, with white and black fringing. He also noticed the slight tips to both boys ears. _Different._ He thought.

"My sons, you won't ever get to know me. I am Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and I am your father. Right now, I am dying. I have left scrolls and I can bet your mother is very pissed at me." He gave a wheezing cough. "You will live here in Konoha, you both will grow and learn where your strength and power are needed most." Minato fussed with his sons hair. "Always know that I will be proud of both of you. You have a heritage…" Minato coughs and he feels weaker. "I wish I could…(cough) The people of Konoha can be great, when they wish to be. They just need the will of fire to light their way. You both will grow strong my sons. I will forever be watching you, in death you will make my strength your own. See my life through your own eyes, as your lives will be seen through mine." He coughed as he felt the shinigami growing impatient. "Be good for your mother, and know I love you both."

Minato Namikaze coughed as he felt his soul leave his body. On his knees before his sons baskets, his eyes looked to the sky, a lone star winked. "It was…fun." He coughed once more. "Oh…my." And he was dead. Kakashi landed near his mentor and tears flowed from his eyes.

**AN: And thus ends the first chapter to Konoha Exiles II. This will be slow as I am recovering and have other works in the air that I had planned on finishing before this. Patience, this is setting the stage.**

**PS: to Shinai1989, you said Konoha Exiles was the biggest waste of 69 chapters you ever heard of, and I should never write again. Newsflash no one makes you read. If you didn't like it, don't read it, but don't insult others especially if you haven't written anything yourself. **


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha Exiles II

Konoha Exiles II

**The Time Warp**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the world he resides in. I only own Micahamaru.

Chapter 2

The sky rained heavily upon Konoha during the funeral for the Fourth Hokage. All of Konoha turned out to bury their savior and leader.

Sarutobi retook his position as Hokage and was speaking to the gathering.

"We are gathered here today to pay final respects to our honored dead." He said, his eyes going to where Kushina under the umbrella held by Kakashi and surrounded by Rin, Tsunade and Shizune while she cradled her sons to her in their blankets.

"But it should be noted that this death, takes place in the shadow of new lives. The sunrise over a better Konoha our beloved Yondaime gave his life to protect and we each must nourish the Will of Fire he has passed on to his own children." Sarutobi said, his old eyes seeing Kushina fighting to keep her tears back and rock her children.

"He did not feel his sacrifice a vain or empty one, and we will not debate his profound wisdom he showed while he was amongst of us. Of Minato Namikaze I can only say this; of all the souls I have encountered in my life, his burned brightest with a will of fire that lit the entire nation with its brilliance."

Sarutobi closed his eyes as the sky rumbled as if in agreement. He stepped down from the podium and placed a white flower on the table that had a picture of Minato, it was the day he'd become the Fourth Hokage, his huge grin and squinted eyes and the V of his fingers telling all how proud he was of his quest to become leader of the village.

Civilians came and placed their flowers and slowly left. Soon the council members, and ninja and their families. Sarutobi stood there the whole time as finally Kushina with her sons came forward, Tsunade held Mica while Rin was hold Naruto after they paid their respects.

"Damn you Minato." The red head's voice was rough. She dropped to her knees and Kakashi was there with Jiraiya, but she shrugged them off.

"You left me." Her voice a whisper, "You left me, and your sons." Tears slipped from her eyes. "Not only that, but what you did…"

"You used our sons…damn it Minato, how could you?" she ranted and raged, her words barely a whisper, but the amount of killing intent coming off her was scorching the ground, Tsunade and Rin took steps back with the babies.

"The village hails you a hero…" she slammed her hand on the ground causing a minor tremor. "If you were here I'd kick your ass you stupid blond baka!"

"Kushina…" Sarutobi began.

"Stay out of this or you'll take his place." The red head snarled and the Third Hokage wisely took three steps back and closed his mouth with an audible snap.

Kushina turned back to the urn and picture.

"I am so pissed at you Minato. You made our sons Jinchuriki's. You made them human sacrifices. Well know this, I won't let them be. You had that philosophy, the good of the many shit. Well I have my own. The good of my sons, outweigh the good of the village, or the world. They will grow up strong, they will grow up healthy and happy." She looked at Sarutobi. "And they will be safe from both foreign and domestic attempts."

Sarutobi winced as he recalled his effort the other day to have Kushina deny the boys their heritage and birthright. _I think Boar and Ox will be out of the ICU in a month._ He thought of the two ANBU who tried to get between the pissed off widow and the Third Hokage. When she learned that Sarutobi had told the council about what Minato had done, he was lucky that he was still standing. The fight amidst the council about killing the twins had been loud. Tsunade had been there as a representative of her family seat and had told the gathered council if they made a move on Minato's sons, then she would personally level Konoha. Jiraiya from his place near the wall had told them that he would finish what she didn't.

Ninja clan heads had agreed. The civilians and a few low level families had fought on until Sarutobi's killing intent had forced them all into their seats and silence. He told them that any attempt on Kushina and her sons would be considered acts of treason.

Shaking his head he saw Kushina was now looking at Minato's picture.

"You stupid goof." The red head said as a sad smile touched her lips. "Come on Kushina, lets get you and the babies home." Jiraiya said.

Sarutobi watched as the red head allowed herself to be taken away. Sarutobi waited until he was alone except for the personal guard. He stood in front of Minato's urn and picture.

"She's right. You are a baka and a goof. I've already made mistakes since I've been back in charge. I should never have told the council about the sealing." He admitted. "And Danzo has dug in deeply with the civilian councils. He's maintaining that he did disband Root like you ordered, and the ninja with him are his families personal guard."

Sarutobi sighed. "I can't do anything at this time against the Uchiha my friend. I have a plan, but I need time to find someone to trust. This is a true cluster fuck in the making Minato, and you left it in my lap." He sighed. "I die, I am kicking your ass as a prelude to what your wife is going to do to you when the time comes."

Turning partially away. "Rest in peace Minato, you went before your time."

Sarutobi sighed as he walked away, his ANBU bodyguards silent and unseen, while overhead the thunder rolled.

XX

**Five Years Later…**

"GET BACK HERE!" Kushina's voice carried all across Konoha.

At the Namikaze compound two boys laughing raced out the back door, half a step ahead of their bound mother who they finally managed to sneak up on and handcuff her hands behind her back.

Both boys were very proud of that, their mother had been proud to, until Michahamaru mentioned they lost the key. That led to the current chase with Kushina swearing she would make sure they wouldn't be able to sit for a month.

"AND NO RAMEN FOR A YEAR!"

That stopped both boys in their tracks. Eyes wide they turned and looked at their mother who had stopped as well.

She looked at them and their wide eyes filled with tears.

"Don't do that." She said helplessly.

Naruto's bottom lip quivered and Mica sniffled.

"Boys." She said as they continued, the quiver got more noticeable and the sniffles louder.

Kushina knew she'd been suckered, but she could never deny them.

"Just get the cuffs off." She said.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked.

Kushina nodded and both her boys grinned as she knelt down with her hands behind her back. _I admit, cuffing my forearms one atop the other keeps me from moving them and picking the locks. The scamps are getting good at this._ She thought as she felt them fiddling with the locks.

Hearing a click she felt the cuffs come loose and she brought her arms around and rubbed her forearms.

"So, who taught you two to pick locks…and where did you get the cuffs from?" she asked as both boys came around the front of her. They shuffled their feet and looked away.

"Micahamaru?" the red head looked at Naruto who shook his head quickly and Kushina smiled, already guessing who taught them and gave them the tools.

"Naruto?" she asked the blond who closed his eyes and shook his head.

_They know not to look me in the eye when they lie. _Shaking her head she stood and put a hand on the boys shoulders.

"Back in the house you two. We need to finish your lessons before we go to the park today."

Both boys made grumbling sounds, but Kushina was adamant about them learning her clans ways at the same age she had been. "You want to be prepared before you go to the academy don't you?" she asked and got dual nods from the boys.

Back in the dojo, she watched as they went through the beginning motions to the Uzumaki style of taijutsu. She smiled as both boys had the same fluid grace her family had and she knew that once she had Minato's style to that they would be nearly unbeatable.

A knock drew her attention to the door where Rin was. Both boys looked ready to pounce on the woman who they considered an aunt, but a look from their mother kept them in place.

"Hello Rin, just get off your shift at the hospital?" Kushina asked.

Her husbands former student nodded, tired look in her eyes. "We really need to train more medics." She said covering a yawn.

"There is some tea in the kitchen still, and I don't think the boys managed to eat all the rolls or sausage this morning."

Rin nodded and passed through waving to the boys who grinned and waved back.

"Keep at it." Kushina said as she followed the dark haired girl across the open courtyard to the main house and then into the kitchen.

"Haven't seen you all week Rin." Kushina said.

The girl paused filling her teacup and sighed. "I am sorry about that. A couple of the Anbu squads have been seeing heavy action near the border." Rin looked at her friend.

"Kakashi's unit been sent out?" Kushina asked.

"Late yesterday." Rin confessed. "I don't know why this is happening."

"Bandits are being organized and they have a lot of nuke nin with them, along with displaced samurai."

Kushina sighed. "Sarutobi asked me to lead a squad out there." She told the medic. "He didn't!" Rin was shocked at this.

"Hai. Tried laying on a guilt trip. I might have split his desk after I was done scolding him like a child."

Rin laughed at that. It had been a rough five years since Minato's funeral. Many in Konoha knew what the boys held despite the Hokage swearing the council to secrecy. There had been a few attempts over the years on the boys lives. Kushina or Rin had been merciless in dealing with those that tried. Kakashi's body count was unknown by either woman, but a report on the Hokage's desk listed at least a hundred attempts, the bodies were incinerated using katon jutsu's outside the village walls.

Kushina decided to change the subject, "I'm taking them to the park after their lessons today, I thought it would be a nice chance for them to play with others now that they're old enough."

Rin smirked. "You just want to get them to burn off some of that energy." Rin sipped her tea. "Sensei was like an energizer bunny on meth with a side of crack and followed up with speed."

Both women laughed. "Minato did have stamina." Kushina said with a soft grin. It still hurt, but it was a good hurt now.

"You want me to come with?" Rin asked.

"No." Kushina said. "You get some rest. You've been at the hospital and burning chakra like candy. Besides, Jiraiya is around, and he never misses a chance to spoil the boys."

At Rin's looks she motioned and led the girl into the playroom. Rin paused seeing the stuffed Toads and various wooden toys that looked to have been hand made with a lot of love and affection.

"He brought those monstrosities the other day." Kushina said pointing at the five foot stuffed orange toads.

"Gah. And they're orange." Rin said.

"Naruto loves them. Orange is his new favorite color now that its come from his godfather."

Rin shook her head. "And Mica-kun?"

Kushina pointed to the stuffed slug. "Tsunade's just as bad."

Rin had to laugh at the competitive nature of the Sannin over their godchildren.

"And don't get me started on Kakashi." Kushina said.

The Uzumaki woman looked at the medic and narrowed her eyes. "And that brings me to you."

Rin gave her a wide-eyed innocent look. "What did I do?"

"Between the stuffed dogs, not to mention the Inuzuka games you've taught them…"

Rin looked away a grin on her face. "And don't think I don't know about all the times you've taken them to Ichiraku's for those Gutbuster ramen-palooza's."

Rin shrugged. "I spoil when I can."

Kushina sighed. "I can't win." She muttered. "Four godparents, I can't win."

"At least you know you have babysitters on call." Rin said heading back to the kitchen.

Kushina nodded. "I appreciate you all. I just…I saw the Uchiha, the youngest and he's so spoiled. He was demanding things from his mother. I just don't want my boys to be like that."

Rin laughed. "Kushina, with Tsunade, Shizune and me around here to counter whatever Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-baka do, you should know that those boys will be so honorable it won't be funny."

Rin finished eating and Kushina saw that the boys were winding down from their katas and seeing Rin's yawn she shooed her to her room. "You get some sleep. I'll wake you before dinner."

A jaw-cracking yawn from Rin stopped their talks. The boys managed to talk a mile a minute as they followed her before she hugged each of them and ruffled their hair and told them to have fun before entering the bathroom for a shower.

Kushina looked at the pair of boys who turned their eager gazes at her and she prayed that this wore them out for once.

XX

(Konoha Central Park)

Kushina sat on a bench under a tree watching as Naruto and Mica played on some of the equipment. She scowled as several parents came and took their children away while shooting her sons hate filled looks.

She sighed. _Fools. You see this Minato-kun? They treat your sons like they carry a plague. These are the people you died for, you cursed our sons for._ Kushina thought to the heavens.

She sent a wave of killing intent at one man who had his arm raised as if to strike Naruto. The boys looked up and smiled at their mother, ignoring the man who had been about to attack them, certain in their childlike trust that their mother loved them and would protect them from anything bad.

"They're growing too fast."

Kushina turned. "Sarutobi." She said with a look at the Third Hokage. "They are five." She said chiding him.

"Already?" he mock sighed. "Kushina, about before…I am sorry for my words. I didn't mean them…"

"You meant them old man." Kushina said cutting him off. "But I will forgive you as you are stressed with dealing with the council."

He bowed his head. "I now regret ever telling those fools about what Minato did." He pulled out his pipe and used a small katon spark jutsu to start light his pipe.

"I still say it was Danzo who leaked it. That or your former teammates." Kushina said watching her children play alone. She scowled as parents whispered to the their children to stay away from them.

"Jiraiya tells me you've started their training." The Third said after several moments of silence.

"It is the Uzumaki way. Once their older the perverts have agreed to teach them Minato's style and jutsu."

They watched as Naruto used Mica's shoulders to springboard to a low hanging branch of a tree, then after using his knees to hang upside down, he grabbed his brother's hands and pulled him up.

"Those two will be a handful once they enter the academy." The Third said as he watched them climb higher.

"They're a handful now." Kushina muttered standing up and stepping to the tree. "Boys." She called and got their attention. "Not to high." She cautioned.

"Yes mom." She got back in stereo.

Shaking her head, Kushina went and rejoined the hokage as he enjoyed his pipe.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked as they watched the two boys play.

"Not really. We're set for money, and their godparents spoil them rotten."

Sarutobi smiled as he pulled out a photo. "You might want to add that to your collection."

She looked at it and saw that it was her sons in the Hokage's office, sitting on the desk. Mica wore the robes while Naruto the hat. Between them was Sarutobi doing paperwork. All three grinned at the camera.

"Jiraiya left them with me for an hour. Shizune picked them up and took that. I have one on my desk."

Kushina smiled. "Thanks." She already planned on adding it to the collection.

"Has there been any word about the girl Orochimaru took?" Kushina asked.

"Anko?" the Hokage shook his head. "Not yet, but Ibiki is leading a squad."

Kushina nodded. "He'll find her."

"When the boys begin the academy, is there a chance I could lure you back to part-time duty?"

"We'll see. But right now, they are my only concern old man." Kushina said.

She then looked at him. "You stopping by for dinner?" she asked.

"Regretfully no." the Hokage said standing up.

"OJII!!"

Two missiles realized who was talking to their mother and decided to greet the man they saw as a grandfather figure.

Sarutobi grunted as he was hugged by the twin boys who were heroes at birth.

"Naruto-kun, Mica-kun." The hokage said giving each boy a squeeze and a smile.

"Come play?" Mica asked.

"Alas I cannot. I need to return to the greatest evil to all Hokage's."

at the twin looks of confusion, Sarutobi was saved from answering by a chuckled answer from Kushina. "Paperwork."

XX

And a new routine was added. Mornings were lessons that included, manners, reading, writing, taijutsu and chakra control. Afternoons were spent in the park.

It was on their ninth day visiting the park that the twins made new friends, each in the weirdest way.

**AN: BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I Chuckles the Silly Piggy…err. Oops, wrong voice in my head. Yes, cliffhanger. This is going to be a slow build. And remember, if you don't like it, I don't want to hear it. No one makes you read. To those who like it and review, I thank you. Stay tuned for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha Exiles II

Konoha Exiles II

**The Time Warp**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the world he resides in. I only own Micahamaru.

Chapter 3

"Take it back!"

"Stay out of this freak." The bully said as he shoved the red haired boy. "Of course freaks stay together. Her with that killer forehead, and you…" said bully never got a chance to finish as Mica kicked said bully in a place that is not nice to be kicked for the male species.

Naruto yelled and threw himself into the group of boys that had decided to defend their friend from Michahamaru. The cross body block took down three of the bullies and Mica seeing his brother succeed used a vertical press and started to rain punches into another boys face with a wild yell.

At this point several parents finally paying attention rushed in to save their precious babies from the vile demon brats.

"I'll show you, you little monster." A pudgy civilian said raising a hand to strike the boys. The civilian was rather brave as Kushina wasn't there this day.

The kunai that pierced his wrist however told him that the boys ninja guardians were.

"Uncle Obito!" Naruto said.

"Itachi!" Micahamaru said to the genin that was with his Jounin cousin slash instructor.

"All of you idiots clear out." Obito hissed, a pair of kunai in his left hand ready to be thrown, his right hand behind his back ready to draw his sword.

Naruto and Mica looked on as the pink haired girl was dragged away by her mother, she looked at them, her wide green eyes on them till she was out of sight.

"You know, playing hero isn't supposed to be that rough." Obito said giving the boys a grin and after putting his weapons away he ruffled their hair.

"Thanks Obito."

The grinning Uchiha turned and smiled. "I got distracted helping my cousins with their pups." Rin said as she hurried up. "I am so sorry you two." She said to the boys.

"We're fine."

"They did rather well using Obito's unorthodox style." Itachi said shooting his cousin and sensei a look.

Obito smirked. "Hey, pro wrestling is making a comeback. Wait till I show them how to suplex piledrive someone."

"Not around Lady Kushina you shouldn't." Itachi said. The two were polar opposites. While Itachi seemed to fit the mold of the rest of the Uchiha clan in manners and style, Obito was totally opposite in that he was loud, brash, colorful (He's wearing neon yellow shirt and pants) and sporting a cheesy grin.

"Where's the rest of your team Obito-baka?" Rin asked looking around. The grin on Obito's face slowly fell and he sighed. "We were delivering supplies to the border patrols and were attacked. If Kakashi hadn't arrived when he did, It here and I would be smears on the landscape."

"Stop calling me that infernal nickname." Itachi said.

"Feh, I'll get that stick removed one of these days cousin." Obito said. He looked at the two children before him. "Got a hug for your Cool Uncle?"

Both boys did just that. "Where's Kushina?" he asked Rin later while Itachi had been dragged with the boys out amidst the park. He protested too much, but the adults could see a warmness there when he spent time with the twins.

"Stupid council meeting again. Danzo keeps trying to get control of the boys." The medic shook her head. "Aunt Tsume and the other clan heads are with her, it's the civilian council that's the problem."

Obito sighed. "Hiashi Hyuuga and my uncle are only playing the fence. I've heard him at home several times bad mouthing the boys. He's very careful what he says, but Itachi knows."

Rin looked at her former teammate. Obito saw her look and waved it away. "He doesn't care. He's known them since they were babes like his brother." Obito sighed and fiddled with the goggles around his forehead. "Sasuke might be a problem. My uncle has him believing his a prince and everything is his for the asking."

"But Itachi is the clan heir." Rin said.

"Fuugaku is an asshole. There are political fights going on behind the scenes." He sighed. "I should be helping Kushina-sama, not leading Genin."

Rin smiled. "Who'd have thought, you a sensei to anyone."

"Hey. Minato-sensei believed in me."

Rin smiled. "We all do Bito. We just give you a lot of shit over your younger years."

"I did grow up Rin-chan." He said giving her a grin. "And you became more beautiful."

Rin sighed. "Obito…"

"I know. You love Kakashi, and he…(sigh) I know. But I can't help that my heart is yours."

XX

Mica and Naruto spent an hour talking with Itachi and climbing the tree. Kiba had come with his sister and spent time with them.

The three boys were soon roughhousing and Hana shook her head. "Are they always this wild?" she asked Itachi.

"They are excited to have someone their age to play with. Your brother seems just as feral."

Hana smirked. "I still say mom found him in the woods."

"You are related to Lady Rin?" Itachi asked carefully.

"Hm…Well she's my cousin, but dad before he died disowned her as she couldn't bond with any of the dogs."

"But she is an accomplished medic. An apprentice to the Yondaime." Itachi said confused.

"Mom's pissed about his stupidity. Its because of Aunt Rin that I'm learning to be a vet."

The two Genin watched the three boys roll around and tackle one another. Things were going fine until Kiba bit Naruto.

The scuffle left three boys battered with Kiba yelling at Hana to let him go, he wasn't finished, despite the fact his eyes were swelling shut.

"And I think no more red meat for you little brother." She said hogtying him and slinging him over her shoulder with ease indicating this wasn't the first time she'd done it.

"I'm sorry Hana, they do get wound up and…" Rin started, but Hana waved her off. "Its time we got home anyways. Kiba has lessons with mom."

As she carried him away Kiba called out to the twins "SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Which was then echoed by the blond and red head with huge grins.

Rin sighed as she led them home, Itachi heading back to the Uchiha district and Obito helping Rin with the boys.

XX

Another friend made was Hinata Hyuuga who with her cousin Neji and her Uncle Hizashi were introduced to the Uzumaki-Namikaze boys while they were being watched by Obito a couple days after their meeting Kiba.

Rin had clinic duty and Kushina had to go to yet another council meeting.

Naruto, Kiba and Mica were running around playing a wild game of tag when Naruto literally ran into Hinata taking them both to the ground.

Neji got offended, but his father chuckled and watched as Naruto was frozen, his blue eyes locked on the pale lavender eyes of his niece.

Obito seeing the Hyuuga jogged over. "Sorry about that Hizashi-sama, they weren't watching where they were going."

The Hyuuga waved the apology away. "Its fine. I thought it best to get the children out of the compound and meet someone their own age." He smiled seeing both children not move yet. "It seems Hinata's made an impression on Naruto-kun."

Kiba and Mica were bored and hauled the blond to his feet.

"Hello." Mica said as Neji helped Hinata up. She blushed. "H-Hello." She said her eyes dropping.

The adults watched as the children introduced themselves. Neji was strict and proper where as Hinata was soft spoken and nervous.

"Want to play tag with us?" Naruto finally asked. He didn't wait for a response as he took Hinata's hand and dragged her along yelling out "KIBA'S STILL IT!"

Mica scrammed and Neji, smarter than he looked leapt away as well leaving Kiba howling and rushing after the now laughing children.

"Kushina was right." Hizashi muttered.

"What was that?" Obito asked with a grin.

"She visited last week to talk with Hitomi and she mentioned that it would be good for the children."

Obito smirked. "She usually is. Minato-sensei learned early on in their relationship that she was right and not to argue within her hearing range."

They watched as the children played for hours, Hizashi leaving and coming back with lunch for them all. The children seated together, Hinata and Naruto talking back and forth.

"They are cute together." The elder Hyuuga muttered. "Hiashi will have a fit."

"The old blow hard can stick it." Obito said. "Kushina and Hitomi will make sure he keeps his large nose out of it."

"I love my brother, I really do, but lately he's starting to act more like our father and the council than the person I grew up with."

Obito nodded at this. "My uncle thinks that the Uchiha have the right to dictate to everyone else in Konoha. With the Uchiha ruling the police force they have a power wedge that makes things very difficult for the old man. I know sensei thought of fixing that, but…" he shrugged indicating what had happened that day all those years ago.

A yell drew their attention and both adults were running seeing Hinata on the ground and a group of civilians around the children.

Both cursing in their heads at not watching the civilians closer.

XX

Hinata Hyuuga was timid. She was insecure and her self worth was non-existent due in large part her fathers words. _If I had a son, he would not be a disappointment._

When her uncle and cousin had told her that they were taking her to the park under her mothers orders, Hinata had actually felt relief of being away from her father's piercing eyes that held nothing but contempt and disappointment.

When they arrived at the park Hinata noticed that most of the people were gathered on the far side, even clustered together and that confused her. She was just turning when she was struck hard, as if she'd been in a spar with her father.

It took her a moment, and when she did, her eyes met the bluest pair of eyes above her own and she suddenly found it hard to breath.

Later in the day Hinata came to the conclusion that today was one of the best days ever, and nothing would change that in her mind.

Sadly events later that night would have life altering consequences on Hinata's whole world.

XX

Disillusioned and unseen by mortal eyes, Kami smiled as she looked at the children playing. _Now to fix another mistake._

**AN: If you don't like this, I don't want to hear it. I write fanfiction to clear my mind. As I've said before this will be slow. I don't want to hear about "That didn't happen in canon." News flash, unless you're the actual owner of Naruto and company, everything is AU and OOC. Yes Obito is alive here. Kakashi DOESN'T have the Sharingan, and No Kushina isn't going to die anytime soon or at all. NO there will be no x-over from the Underverse from Konoha Exiles 1. Nami might be around, but she like Micahamaru will be changed from what she was. The split Kyuubi will be explained…down the road. **


	4. Chapter 4

Konoha Exiles II

**The Time Warp**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the world he resides in. I only own Micahamaru.

Chapter 4

It was late, the moon hidden behind clouds. At the Namikaze estate, Naruto was finding it hard to sleep. His mind kept going to his new friend Hinata. Something bugged him.

He could hear his brothers snores from across the hall, and knew that Micahamaru was out for the night.

He sat up and pulled on his pants and shoes. _Mom's going to be mad, but…I need to…_

He didn't even finish the thought as he slipped out of his room and down the stairs. He paused to make sure that no one in the house was awake then unlocking the door and slipping away.

XX

It took him some time, but he managed to make it to the Hyuuga Estate that was on the other side of the Nara's that lived across the way from the Namikaze's. but avoiding the Uchiha police patrols had taken the child time. He remembered his mom mentioning there was some big shot in town over a treaty signing.

He was coming around the corner when he was bowled over. The figure went flying and the large sack was dropped making a squeaking sound.

"Damn kid." The masked man snarled.

Naruto heard shouts and saw Hizashi leaping over the wall. "STOP HIM! HE'S KIDNAPPED HINATA!"

Naruto rounded and saw the man snarl and make his way to grab the sack which meant that it was Hinata.

_Not my friend._ The blond thought and he tackled the man around the knees like Obito taught him.

"DAMN IT YOU LITTLE SHIT! LET GO!" the masked man said and backhanded Naruto hard.

But it did its job, and bought Hizashi the time needed to catch up. He was about to strike, but the man threw Naruto at him. Hizashi was forced to alter his strike, and instead of killing the masked kidnapper it hit a point that paralyzed him, as he struck and caught the blond at the same time.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Hizashi asked the boy as he set him down. Then shaking his head, "Wait a moment." He said and went to the sack and opened it to find a bound and gagged Hinata. He took the gag out and started removing the bindings. "Are you okay, did he hurt you?" he asked her.

"N-N-No Uncle. I-I am okay." Her eyes went to Naruto.

"Is she okay Hizashi-sama?" the blond asked.

"She's okay, a bit shaken up. If not for you, the kidnapper would have gotten away." The elder Hyuuga said as the blond crouched next to Hinata.

"What's going on here?" Hiashi demanded.

Several Anbu appeared hearing the disturbance. "The nin on the ground kidnapped Lady Hinata. I was in pursuit, and thanks to Namikaze-sama here I was able to catch up and…"

Hiashi looked at Naruto and snarled. "Get away from her demon."

Naruto frowned and Hiashi, upset grabbed him and lifted him in the air. "I don't want you near my daughter you little monster. You did this." He snarled and his hand went to strike Naruto.

"HIASHI! NO!"

He turned to see his wife and more Hyuuga's coming up. "Put Naruto down." She said as she walked forward.

Hiashi did, but his gaze rested on the masked nin next and he dropped Naruto roughly and moved towards the man, his hand ready to strike.

"Hold it right there Hiashi."

All turned to see the Third Hokage along with a very irate looking Kushina.

"That man is to be taken to Ibiki…"

"He broke into private property, and kidnapped my heir. I have the right to…" Hiashi began, but it was Kushina who cut him off.

"Drop the injured party Hiashi. You don't care about your daughter, on the prestige of having an heir. As for the person that kidnapped her, well he is in Konoha streets."

"Anbu take him to Ibiki." Sarutobi ordered. He looked at Naruto who was with Hinata and her mother and was going to say something, but Hiashi was incensed seeing the boy with his daughter hanging onto his arm.

"DAMN DEMON! GET AWAY FROM MY HEIR!"

Hiashi lunged and was nearly upon Naruto, but his way was blocked by Hizashi. "Enough brother."

"NO!" Hiashi snarled and activated the caged bird seal and Hizashi went down in pain clutching his head.

Hiashi grabbed Naruto and hoisted him up. "I will do what the Yondaime should have done. Keeping you alive is a mistake!"

"Hiashi…stop." His wife said, but he backhanded her. "You. You are worthless. You gave me daughters when you should have given me a proper son for an heir. But don't worry, I will correct that mistake."

Kushina, the Hokage and Lady Hyuuga noticed his look at the masked nin.

"Don't…" Lady Hyuuga said, but Hiashi went to strike Naruto. He gasped however and looked down to see a kunai rammed into his belly. His eyes trailed to the hands holding them and saw they belonged to his daughter.

"H-Hi-Hinata?"

The Hyuuga heir was shaking as her mother picked her up and Kushina picked up Naruto, the two women hurried the children away, leaving the Hokage and Hizashi standing over Hiashi's body. "GET A MEDIC!" the Hokage called out.

XX

"How is he?" Kushina asked.

"He had a seal on him. The Hokage said that it amplifies anger and rage, causes delusions." Hitomi Hyuuga said as she sipped tea with her friend the next day. "Hiashi is recovering under the Hokage's personal healer and only I and the Hokage are allowed into the room." She looked at Kushina. "Who would do this to my husband. He was a caring man."

"I have a clue as to who. Think who has to gain with Hiashi either losing face or getting killed."

Hitomi looked at her and sighed. "The elders."

Kushina sighed and looked at her. "I was speaking with Ibiki after he reported to the Hokage. The man was the ambassador from Kumo…the one we just signed the treaty with."

"What?"

"He had orders on him to kidnap Hinata to steal the Byakugan…and he had a map of the compound."

"What? But that would mean."

Kushina put a hand on Hitomi's. "He's named three elders. They wanted you and your family out of the way. Ibiki just finished with them before we met. Their plan was to poison you and manipulate things towards their favor."

Hitomi was in shock.

"They needed to get power to put someone in the seat on the council that would vote and put issues in their favor."

Hitomi closed her eyes, then they snapped open. "Hinata…"

"She's safe. She's with Naruto and Mica, and they have the best bodyguards in all of Konoha." Kushina said.

XX

"Why am I letting you do this to me?" Obito asked as Mica had him hanging from the tree. Off to the side Rin was laughing and even Itachi had a slight grin on his face while Mica, Naruto and Hinata had him suspended from a branch.

"Because you promised to do anything to help cheer up Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a grin as he jumped down.

They were in the park, the sun over head told them that it was several hours before the civilians visited and that was fine for them as they were about cheering Hinata up and when the boys suggested using Obito as a target for paint bombs, she had giggled at the description Naruto had told her and agreed. Obito cursing himself for never being able to break a promise. _Of course it's a good thing to teach the imps._ He thought. "Yo, Cousin It, how about a hand?"

Itachi looked at him. "I told you not to call me that infernal nickname." He then walked up and corrected Hinata's aim before she could throw the first paint bomb. "There. You would have missed by a margarine." He said and she smiled when the yellow balloon filled with paint impacted on Obito's torso. The bright green looking harsh against the yellow of his shirt.

The children laughed and the adults smiled while Obito howled about it being his favorite.

"Then you shouldn't be wearing it on duty." Rin said as she handed a paint bomb to Mica who got a grin.

"Mica, buddy…pal. Come on, whose your favorite uncle?" Obito said.

The red head paused, then grinned impishly. "Itachi!" he said and with a spin lobbed the balloon and Obito managed to close his eyes and mouth as the balloon impacted with his face, leaving a bright purple paint.

"Who filled these?" Obito sputtered.

"Kushina." Rin answered as she used a suiton jutsu to wash his face off, but leaving the shade of purple there.

Naruto and Hinata threw a couple more balloons, Obito was looking like a rainbow covered with orange, blue and red paint.

Mica was getting ready to throw when a sound drew their attention and they all turned to see a girl standing there. She had pink hair. She had her mouth covered and they could tell the sound had been the start of a laugh.

"Hello." Mica said.

"Hi there." Rin said coming forward. She recognized the girl from the boys time at the park as the one who had been bullied by the other kids.

Mica saw her and offered her a balloon. "Would you like to join in?"

"HEY!" Obito protested, but was ignored.

"I-I can't." the pink haired girl said sadly and stepped back. "My daddy says I'm supposed to stay away from you."

"Really?" Rin asked. "Did he say why?"

The girl shook her head rapidly. Rin crouched down. "who is your daddy?" she asked.

"Bama Haruno." Sakura said.

Rin tried to place the name. It was Itachi who spoke up. "A middle class merchant on the civilian council. He is rather loud."

Rin remember him now. he had demanded Kushina hand her children over for execution and called them demons and Kushina the demons whore.

_He lives because Kushina was too busy dealing with the bullshit with Danzo. _Rin thought.

"We'll what he doesn't know…" she said leadingly.

"What's your name?" Mica asked.

"Sakura." The girl said and pushed her bangs out of her face. "Sakura Haruno."

"Come on. Uncle O is acting as the target." He led Sakura over and handed her a balloon.

"Just throw it."

Sakura threw it, but it went wide and hit the grass. Obito breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's a good first attempt." Mica said and gave her another after looking at his brother and Hinata. both nodded.

"Here like this." He said and showed her how to throw it underhanded.

Sakura mimicked him and both balloons hit Obito, Sakura's splattering his legs. She laughed at the lurid neon green paint.

"See, fun. Try again Sakura-chan."

The four kids spent an hour throwing balloons before the barrel that Kushina had filled ran out.

"Lunch." Rin said. Sakura looked sad. "You want to come with? We're heading to the ramen bar."

"I don't have any money." Sakura said looking down.

"That's okay. Come on, my treat." Rin said and Sakura's eyes said it all.

_Poor girl. Her father is a merchant and leaves her to run wild while his wife is at the council meetings trying to ruin Kushina's life._ Rin vowed this girl wouldn't be alone. And from the looks Mica was giving her the red head would make sure his new friend learned to have fun as well.

As the group walked away, Obito still hanging from the tree called after them. "Mica! Naruto! Rin! Cousin It! Come on guys, get me down from here. The paint is drying and its starting to itch!"

**AN: Yes, Sakura is Mica's friend. Her family won't be thrilled. Hiashi lives as does Hizashi. Hiashi's hatred of Naruto and the abuse he gives his family is revealed as a seal. And Obito…is still alive as well. YOSH!**


	5. Chapter 5

Konoha Exiles II

**The Time Warp**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the world he resides in. I only own Micahamaru.

Chapter 5

(Three Years Later)

(Konoha Council Chambers)

"You can't mean to allow them into the academy!" one of the civilians said leaping to his feet, his ponderous girth resting on the table before him.

"Shut up and sit down. The civilians have no right in ninja matters." Hiashi said. Three years of seeing a Yamanaka mind healer had done a drastic turn around for the head of the Hyuuga clan.

"The fact is, that the Namikaze twins have every right to enter the academy, and unless you have a real reason not to allow them entrance then speak up. But if you idiots spew any more trash about them being demons I will close off your lungs with a juken strike for wasting our time with your foolishness." Hiashi said.

Kushina bowed her head in thanks to him. _As soon as that seal was removed, Hiashi was a new man. He actually went to his knees in public and apologized to Naruto and Mica, and then he did the same to his wife and Hinata._

After his release there had been a cleansing of the Hyuuga house. The council of elders were executed, and the cage bird while couldn't be removed, was altered to not cause pain like it had in the past, but to protect the Byakugan, and all members now sported the mark on the backs of their necks instead of the foreheads.

"Valid reason? They're demons!" the fat merchant said.

The temperature in the room dropped as the clan heads scowled.

"Don't you think," Kushina said, her voice going cold and those that knew her wondered if the merchant was going to be leaving the room in a body bag.

"That if they were really demons, that by the way you idiots treat them they would slaughter you all for your actions?"

"Well…" the merchant puffed.

"That if you struck them they would lash out like the Kyuubi did and level the village?" Kushina continued.

"That's just because the Kyuubi's power was split between them." Another merchant spoke up.

"Oh, so your saying my husband was stupid?" her voice went flat.

"You sing his praise every October and throw a party, but the same time you try and kill his children, when he asked that you FUCKING MORONS SEE THEM AS HEROES!!!"

The merchants backed up in their seats. Hiashi chuckled as did Tsume Inuzuka and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"Kushina." The Hokage said softly. "There will be no bloodshed in this chamber." The merchants breathed sighs of relief. "Its so hard to get the stains out. Drag them outside if your going to kill them."

The merchants looked on in fear. The Hokage stood. "If this is all you will do during meetings, then I am afraid I am disbanding the council until at which time I can pick new councilors who will take their responsibility of doing their job of advising and helping with the paperwork, and not trying to start rumors and hire assassins to kill the children of a former Hokage who died to protect this entire village, while you all huddled in fear in a shelter."

The Hokage stood. "This meeting is adjourned."

The merchants left muttering darkly. Kushina heard the fat one swear it was the Kyuubi brats fault and he'd get even.

_Not if I don't kill you first._ Kushina thought darkly and took a step towards him, but the Hokage called her back.

"A moment please Kushina."

She sighed and nodded.

XX

(Konoha Central Park)

Hiashi looked on as his eldest daughter played with the Namikaze twins. His youngest daughter was with her mother and Hiashi paused to thank Kami every chance he had for freeing him from doing serious harm to his family.

His gaze found Hizashi and his son Neji.

Neji played with the children, while at the same time acting as a guardian. Hizashi saw his brother and gave a smile.

"How was the council meeting?"

Hiashi's grunt was the answer. "The Hokage's threatened to disband the council."

Hizashi shook his head. "The civilians were in rare form I take it?"

"Same as always. They wanted the boys killed."

"Kushina will take only so much before there is blood. She was the ruler of whirlpool before she married Minato."

Hiashi looked at his brother. _I nearly lost him over that kidnapping._ He found the plans by the council of elders. It led to a series of executions and changed the way the Hyuuga's ran themselves.

"How was their first day in the academy?" Hiashi asked.

"One of the teachers tried to kill the boys. Neji managed to delay it until Itachi and Obito arrived and dealt with the chuunin."

Hiashi sighed. "Was this one of Danzo's or was it someone with a grudge?"

Hizashi sighed. "A chuunin who lost his teammates and family during the Kyuubi's attack." He looked at his brother. "What are you doing here?"

Hiashi shrugged. "Kushina is with Hitomi and Hanabi."

Hizashi smiled. "If you wish I will stay with them now. I just had to check with Obito and Itachi." He nodded and Hiashi saw the Uchiha cousins in the shade of a tree.

"Where is Itachi's brother?"

"His father picked him up. He did not want him socializing with the Namikaze's." Hizashi said. "Fugaku asked me to give you this." He handed Hiashi a scroll.

The clan leader unrolled it and after reading it frowned. "He can't be serious."

"What?" Hizashi asked and took the scroll and read it. "Damn Fugaku."

"What shall you do?"

Hiashi took it and looked it over again. "Decline. Hinata's already made her choice." He nodded his head and the pair watched as the eight year old Naruto caught Hinata and swung her around while she shrieked and laughed.

"Good." Hizashi said. At his brothers look he explained. "Because I'd hate to be around you if you'd agreed to the marriage contract and told Hitomi and Kushina."

Hiashi winced. He'd heard his wife and the Namikaze widow speaking about Naruto and Hinata since they first met. "I'd ask you to juken strike me before they found out."

Hizashi laughed. "You think I would deny them their justice?"

"I'm your brother and clan leader." Hiashi said in mock dismay.

"Against a woman of Hitomi-sama's stature you are on your own, my brother." Hizashi said.

XX

Next day…

Konoha's Ninja Academy

Naruto shook his head as he watched his brother talking with Sakura Haruno. The pink haired girl acted two ways. When her family wasn't around she was friendly and playful. When anyone from her family showed up she would yell and try to hit Mica who would dodge away.

"Morning Naruto-kun."

"Hey Hinata-chan." The blond said with a grin. He saw Neji heading for his own class and gave the older boy a wave and got a nod in return.

"Mica-kun's going to get hurt." She said sitting down next to him.

"I know. But he says its too keep Sakura out of trouble with her father. He's a big merchant and on the council."

The chuunin instructor came in followed by Rin. Naruto and Mica waved to their adoptive aunt/sister/bodyguard.

"Settle down class." The man said. "Replacing Kento will be Rin Inu…"

"Uzumaki." Rin said. Her uncle had disowned her and Kushina had adopted her into her family. It was one of the reasons Rin lived at the Namikaze house.

"Uzumaki." The man said. "She's on loan from the medical corps and will be helping us as we continue with the years lesson plan."

Rin smiled disarmingly. "Good morning class." She said. "We'll be starting today's lesson with the human anatomy…"

XX

(Outside)

"Give up." Itachi intoned.

"Never." Obito said.

"(sigh) Your doomed with your obsession." Itachi said to his cousin.

"Hn." Obito said as Itachi watched him sitting in the tree watching the classroom with a spyglass.

"She's going to kick your ass." Itachi intoned.

"Go suck some pocky." Obito hissed. "Besides, I'm making sure Naruto and Mica are safe after what happened yesterday."

Itachi shook his head. "Rin is in the room, and both boys have their panic buttons."

The panic button was put together by Obito. Breaking it open would be like setting off a flair as it was a wad of chakra and once broken it would activate the seal on Obito and Itachi's wrists.

"So, how's the bastard?" Obito asked.

"He sent an offer the other day to the Hyuuga for a marriage between Sasuke and Lady Hinata."

Obito fell out of the tree. "WHAT!?"

Itachi gave him a look.

"They…do you know if they accepted?" Obito asked feeling very nervous for Naruto who thought the world of Hinata and he could tell she thought the same of the blond.

"Father was not happy." Itachi said. "He's ordered Sasuke to speak with Lady Hinata personally. He seemed to be of the opinion that Hizashi had tampered with the offer."

Obito snorted. "He needs to be told a lot more."

Itachi knew there was no love between his cousin and his father. "I told Sasuke that it would be ill advised. He said that father was expecting a report upon his return home."

Obito groaned knowing this was a fight waiting to happen. "I hate to say this Cuz, but your little brother comes off demanding and abrasive…hell he sounds like your father and he's only eight."

Itachi sighed and had to agree. Sasuke was sounding more and more like their father. "You think he will provoke Naruto-kun?"

"I don't think Cuz. I know it. Naruto and Mica have Kushina's temper when provoked."

Itachi nodded. He'd seen the boys over the years. He remembered a year ago when a couple of the civilian boys, a couple years older pushed them around. They took it. Then the bullies got the idea to push Hinata and Sakura who had been passing by into the mud.

The beating the boys gave the older bullies had resulted in the civilian children keeping well away from the pair whenever they were in the park. Children from ninja clans played with them and that suited the pair fine.

"Your little brother is anti-social. I don't think I've seen him around any of the kids his age." Obito said about his little cousin.

"Father keeps him around the compound, training constantly in family matters."

Obito looked at him. "You make it sound like he's grooming him as the heir."

"He is." Itachi said, his tone even.

"What? That's bullshit. Has he given a reason why your not being listed as heir?"

Itachi sighed and nodded. "He's talking of disowning me as I agree with the Hokage and stick up for the Namikaze's."

Obito snorted. "If my family was higher ranked in the clan, you can bet he'd try something with me. Since my folks are dead it would take the whole clan council to kick me out and he'd need a better reason than protecting my sensei's family."

Itachi nodded. "There are times I envy you."

"Really?" Obito asked. Itachi nodded.

"Huh." Obito responded then looked at his watch. "Man, its not even an hour. I bet the kids are bored."

"Probably, but it is required."

Obito shook his head. "I can't believe they upped the graduation age to sixteen." He looked up at the second story window. "I mean, I nearly went crazy when it was eleven."

"Needed. Too many Genin were dying young. This way they get a better rounded education." Itachi said.

"Yeah. And not everyone is a prodigy like you or Kakashi." Obito said.

"How is he doing?" Itachi asked.

"He likes Anbu." Obito said with a shrug. "He keeps asking me when you're going to be taking up a new squad."

"I prefer to stay around here and protect what's important." Itachi said. "I found missions to the border or other lands was dull."

"You?" Obito laughed. "Your such a softy."

"I don't seek adventure and excitement like you." Itachi said.

"True. Besides, the missions I get as a Jounin are more than enough." Obito said. "Hey, can you see me as a Jounin instructor?"  
"No."

"Aw, come on. I think it would be fun. Hey, I know, I can talk with Kushina and see if I can get in when Naruto and Mica graduate and become their instructor." Obito said bouncing from foot to foot.

Itachi sighed. "I weep for the future genin." He said blandly and turned away to hide his smirk as his cousin mock wept at him about being mean.

XX

"LUNCH!" Naruto said bounding out of his seat.

Hinata smiled as she followed bringing the lunch she'd made earlier.

Hinata, Mica, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji sat under a tree near the door.

"Man, I didn't know there was so much to know about a human body." Mica said as he slumped against the tree trunk.

Shikamaru was already laying back and doing his favorite pastime and watching the clouds.

Choji who'd made friends with Shikamaru offered some chips as Hinata opened the box and passed out sandwiches to everyone.

Naruto shook his head. "And to think Rin-nee-chan said nothing this morning while we were getting ready."

Mica smirked. "I think its cool though."

"How so?" Kiba asked.

"Well, by knowing where everything is and what it does, we can be better ninja. I mean think about it, I stick you here. I could make you bleed slowly. While stabbing you there will kill you instantly. Or here would disable you."

Kiba giggled as his friend poked him in the places indicated. "You sound like you want to be a medic."

Mica shrugged. His eyes widened.

"Sasuke's coming this way."

The group as a whole looked over and saw that Mica was right, Sasuke was coming their way.

He stopped several feet from the group.

"I wish to speak with Hinata." he said.

"She's having lunch." Naruto said. He and Mica had met the Uchiha prince several times over the years, and they'd never gotten along yet, no matter how many times Itachi tried.

"Its personal clan business and has nothing to do with you idiot." Sasuke said.

Naruto was on his feet. "Want to say that again?"

"You're an idiot." Sasuke said.

"I guess the butt kicking I gave you last time wasn't enough."

"Hn." Sasuke said as Naruto moved around the other side of the tree.

"Naruto-kun, stop." Hinata said. She had an idea what Sasuke wanted. Her father and uncle had spoken to her last night after dinner and told her about the marriage offer from the Uchiha's. She remembered her eyes widening and found it hard to breath, but her father has assured her that he'd declined it. She remembered feeling relief and her mind had flashed to an image of Naruto.

"What is it you want?" she asked.

"I'd rather speak in private." Sasuke said.

"If its about the marriage offer, then there is nothing to say. my father and mother declined."

Sasuke's fists clenched. "I think we should talk."

"There's nothing to say." Hinata said. "My father has given me final say on who I shall marry. And its not you."

"I think it best you rethink that choice." Sasuke said.

He made the mistake. He reached down and grabbed Hinata. Naruto's shout and tackle carried them clear over Shikamaru, Naruto wasn't even using taijutsu, he just pummeled Sasuke, his fists flailing.

Obito and Itachi had watched it all, and they weren't too surprised when Naruto attacked. They both rushed over to pull the boys apart, they saw the Chuunin from the classroom making his way over, and he was closer.

"This is going to suck." Obito huffed.

"This one agrees." Itachi intoned as they hurried across the campus.

The chuunin instructor grabbed Naruto none too gently and threw him against the tree. He pulled a kunai, and that sealed his fate.

Rin appeared behind him, her chakra scalpel slicing his spine in two. She stepped around him, her eyes were cold.

"That was cool." Mica said.

Obito stopped several paces back. "Damn Rin. That was wicked."

**AN: next chapter will skip a couple years in the academy. Mica and Naruto get some time with their godparents.**

**Provider was down so you get two posts this week.**


	6. Chapter 6

Konoha Exiles II

**The Time Warp**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the world he resides in. I only own Micahamaru.

Chapter 6

"Well?" Kushina asked.

Tsunade looked into the dojo where the boys were with their friends. Tsunade laughed. "Your asking me what to do?"

"Its not funny." Kushina said crossing her arms. "Naruto assaulted Sasuke…"

"In front of witnesses who said the little snot grabbed Hinata after she refused to speak with him about refusing the marriage proposal." Tsunade finished. "I heard you the first time." The slug sannin said.

Before Kushina could respond the gaggle of children rushed out the door laughing. The last ones were her own two with calls of "Bye mom!"

Tsunade looked at her.

"Park." Kushina said.

"Whose watching them?"

"Obito and Itachi are meeting with their family to try and smooth things out with Fugaku."  
"Better off killing the bastard." Tsunade muttered. "Hizashi is meeting me there, you're welcome to come along." Kushina offered.

"Why not. I get to see my godson and at the same time talk with you and hope you can help me with the council."

"With what?" Kushina asked as they followed the gaggle of children.

"Getting med nin's assigned to teams. I tried during the war, but…" Tsunade sighed.

"I'll talk with the others. Its always been a good idea. Minato was laying the groundwork for it while he was in office, but Hiruzen is overworked, understaffed and fighting with Danzo and the civilians constantly as they keep trying to slip in new laws that would prohibit freedom for the boys, some calling for the outright execution of my sons."

"Idiots." Tsunade said.

They reached the park, Hizashi was there with Neji. "I figured you were here when I saw that thundering heard." He said gesturing to where the group of her sons, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji were. She saw a flash of pink indicating Sakura was here.

"Whose that?" Tsunade asked seeing her godson playing with the pink haired girl by giving her pushes on the swing.

"Sakura Haruno." Kushina said.

"She's Mica's friend, as long as her father isn't around." Hizashi explained and told the sannin how things went every time the girls father would come to the park.

"That's…ridiculous."

"Yet your godson goes out of his way to help her and be her friend." Kushina said.

They watched the children play for a while.

"Lady Namikaze."

Kushina turned seeing an Anbu standing there. "Yes?"

"The Hokage requests your presence."

Kushina sighed. "I'll be there…"

"He said it was of some importance." The strange anbu said.

"Go ahead Kushina. I'll get the boys home when they're done playing." Tsunade offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Go. See what the old monkey wants." Tsunade said of her sensei.

"I'll be right there." She told the Anbu who vanished with a leaf shushin.

Kushina went over to the playing children. "Naruto. Mica." She called. Both turned and ran up to her. "I need to go see the Hokage." At their disappointed faces she continued. "Tsunade is here, and she'll escort you home and stay with you until Rin and Shizune finish up at the hospital."

Both boys brightened and hugged their mother. "Behave." She said kissing the tops of their heads and leaving for the tower.

XX

(Hokage Tower)

The knock at the door had Hiruzen sigh and slip his book away in the desk drawer, which he closed.

"Enter."

Kushina stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey old man."

"Kushina, come in, come in." the Third Hokage said smiling at seeing his successor's wife. "Have a seat." He said. Once she was, "Tea? Something to eat?"

"No thanks. What's up?" Kushina asked,

Hiruzen looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You summoned me here. I was in the park with the boys."

"Kushina, I didn't send for you." The Hokage said.

"You didn't send an Anbu for me? Then…" her eyes widened and she tore out of the office.

The secretary watched her go, and was more surprised to see the Hokage following while calling for Anbu to get to the park.

"Weird." She muttered and went back to filing her nails.

XX

Kushina got to the park, skidding to a stop at seeing the once quiet park looking like a battlefield. Anbu wearing the Root symbol were laying all over the place, Tsunade and Hizashi were still fighting several of them.

Kushina wasn't worried about the Sannin or the second in command of the Hyuuga's. her eyes found her children and widened.

Mica was kneeling next to the crumpled for of Sakura Haruno. What surprised her more was Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Hinata were standing over the battered and bloodied form of Sakura's father, none of the children looked at the man with anything akin to warmth. The pudgy merchant's face was a mess.

Kushina rushed to her children while Saruobi several steps behind with his summoned Anbu went to the aid of Tsunade and Hizashi, ordering his loyal troops to secure the Root members and civilians.

"Mom!" Mica yelled seeing his mother approaching, his eyes overrun with tears. "Help her!"

Kushina kneeled and ran the basic diagnostic jutsu she learned. "What happened?" she asked.

Mica's eyes were on Sakura, Kushina noted the girl had a couple of bruises and was bleeding from a wound on her forehead.

"Mica!"

her son's golden eyes leapt up to meet her eyes. "What happened?"

"W-We were playing after you left. We'd all started up a game of ninja tag." Her son explained. "We didn't see Sakura's father, and Sa-Sakura had just tackled me and tagged me when he came up and…and…"

"He hit her."

Kushina turned to see Naruto standing there. Her other sons eyes were blazing and Kushina knew at that moment without being told, that her sons had attacked the man.

"He hit her so hard." Mica continued. "She landed several feet away. She tried to get up but he hit her again and then while she was on her knees he kicked her in the head."

"It was so fast." Naruto said, Kushina saw Hinata next to him take his hand. "We…we attacked him mom." Naruto said, his voice low, ashamed. "I know you said never attack a civilian, to let an adult handle it…but…"

"Those masked nin came and demanded we go with them for trial." Mica said his eyes landed on the broken form of a Root ninja. "Tsunade and Hizashi-san tried to stop, but they attacked them…there were so many…"

Kushina nodded. She winced at what the diagnostic revealed. "Damn."

"What?" both boys and Hinata asked.

Kushina had vowed never to lie to her children, and there were times she hated making that vow.

"This isn't the first time he's hit her it seems."

Blue, gold and lavender eyes widened as they landed on the form of the unconscious pink haired girl.

"I don't know enough medical jutsu's, we'll need your godmother…" she was saying to Mica and watched as the boy rushed across the park that had become a battlefield towards his godmother who just punted a Root Anbu into the stratosphere.

"You two, take these and bind Mr. Haruno." She offered Naruto some zip ties. The boy smirked and went to do as his mother told him.

Kushina looked at the girl her red haired son had befriended. _I can't tell them about the seals. I need Jiraiya here to remove them._ She thought. _I don't know what they do, but they give off a very bad vibe._

"Kushina."

"Tsunade, we have a girl here with multiple fractures from past beatings. Also…" she looked and saw Mica was with Hizashi who was leaving the rest of the fight and clean up to loyal Anbu.

"She's got several seals on her that set off the diagnostic jutsu you taught me. We need Jiraiya to see her. I haven't told the boys that part."

Tsunade nodded as Mica rejoined, them. Tsunade summoned the green chakra and began to perform healing the girl's forehead wound. "I'll need to get her back to your place…"

Kushina nodded. Mica watched his godmother intently. "She'll be alright Mica-kun." She reassured him.

"Will you…" he began. "Will you teach me to do that?" he asked.

Tsunade looked at the golden eyes and smiled. "Of course."

Mica nodded and his gaze went back to the face of his friend, assured his godmother would make it all better.

XX

Sarutobi looked across the park. "Owl, Badger, Sparrow, Hawk, Ram." He called.

"Yes Lord Hokage."

"Find Danzo take him to Ibiki. Any Root you come across…Kill on sight."

"Yes Lord Hokage." They intoned.

"Take six squads." He issued the order. He waited till they were gone, his gaze landing on the family that continued to suffer because the idiots in the village couldn't see straight.

"No more." Hiruzen Sarutobi intoned. When he'd seen the shattered look in young Micahamaru's eyes, the aged Hokage felt rage well up. Those eyes and those of his twin's had seen too much at such a young age.

"Rat, Tora, Bear." He called and three more Anbu appeared. "Find Obito and Itachi. Also send a runner out to the border for Kakashi."

"Yes Lord Hokage!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi titled the "Professor" and the current Fire Shadow looked around the once peaceful park and knew that things were going to change. His eyes landed on several Uchiha who were standing at the far edge. His eyes hardened as they turned and walked away.

_The Police force has become arrogant and lax. I think its time I speak with Itachi about his father._

**AN: Another chapter down. I decided to continue a bit after the events of last chapter as what I was writing didn't feel right. (erased it three times before I got this). **


	7. Chapter 7

Konoha Exiles II

**The Time Warp**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the world he resides in. I only own Micahamaru.

Chapter 7

The arrival that night of Kakashi at the Namikaze estate that night was like the arrival of a storm. His eyes scanned both boys after giving them both hugs. He looked at Rin who had returned from her time at the hospital. She pulled him into the kitchen to talk.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Danzo and his Root in conjunction with several civilians attacked the twins trying to capture them." Rin said. "Where's Kushina?" he asked.

"With the Hokage. Keep your voice down, Tsunade's got a patient upstairs."

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Sakura Haruno, Mica's friend." Rin said. "Her father attacked her when he caught her playing with the boys. Root attacked after they lured Lady Kushina away."

"Where were Obito and Itachi?" Kakashi asked.

"Fugaku ordered a meeting." She said and nodded at his narrowing eyes. "A lot of things were set up today. Yasuki Uchiha, the captain of the police force was taken to Ibiki by Anbu as he ordered the police force not to interfere."

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm spending too much time with border patrols." He said, his eyes showing his regret. "I'm surprised they still talk to me with the amount of times that I've broken promises of time with them."

Rin put a hand on her friends and former teammates shoulder. "They understand you baka." She smiled. "You should be proud of your godson."

"What? Why?" Kakashi asked, always eager to hear about whatever the twins had done.

"Mica's asked Tsunade for medical lessons."

"What? Why?"

Rin looked towards the hall where the stairs could be seen. "With what happened to his friend, he told me he felt so helpless."

Kakashi shook his head.

"And Rin-nee-chan severed the teachers spine with that cool chakra scalpel." Mica said peeking around the door.

"Get in here brats." Kakashi said as both boys had been listening.

Kakashi knelt before them. "You know you don't have to do anything. You have plenty of time…"

"I know. I had a long talk with Tsunade-baa-chan."

Kakashi winced. He remembered the day the twins had dubbed her that. She had taken it out on Jiraiya. The boys didn't call her that often, usually when they were in a joking mood and wanted to get a rise out of the Slug Sannin.

"I…I want to learn. I felt so helpless when Sakura was laying there." Mica said.

"It took me till I was seventeen to learn that." Rin said. "That and nearly loosing Obito and Kakashi nailed it in there for me." She said thinking of the war with Iwa and the mission that nearly destroyed their team.

"A good thing your godmother was nearby." Kakashi said in agreement. "I nearly lost my eye."

"And Obito-baka had to spend weeks in the hospital while she had to rebuild his lungs and ribs." Rin said.

"And what of you Naruto? You going to be a medic too?" Kakashi asked the blond.

"Nah. I don't understand a lot of it, and I think I want to be like dad."

"Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep."

"I'll help you." Mica said and the boys shared their grins.

"You both will go far, and not because who your father was, but whatever you set your minds to, you both accomplish." The silver haired nin said.

They turned hearing the door open and close and Kushina walked in looking ready to explode.

"Lady Kushina." Kakashi said standing.

"Oh…Kakashi. We weren't expecting you back yet." She said her temper seeming to dissolve.

"Hey…yeah." Rin said realizing it now that her friend, mentor and adoptive family mentioned it.

"Lord Hokage sent for me." He said. "I took several food pills to get here as quick as I could once the messenger told me what happened. I know I should report to the Hokage, but I had to be sure they were alright first."

He rested a gloved hand on each boys head and ruffled their hair, grinning behind his mask at their mock protests.

"You might want to wait on that." Kushina said. "He's with Ibiki right now. They caught Danzo." She said.

XX

It took ten minutes to get the protesting boys to bed. Mica stopped to check on Sakura who was in a guest room. Tsunade and Shizune smiled and told him she was resting.

Kakashi sat at the counter, his mask down as he drank some juice. "So they caught him destroying documents and getting ready to flee?"

"Yes. Anbu had to fight their way through his compound. He had nearly five hundred private soldiers, all of them wearing that Root symbol." Kushina said with disgust.

"And the girl upstairs?" Kakashi asked.

"Her own family were loyal to Danzo, he hired a seal specialist to apply several seals to her that would awaken a dormant bloodline giving her multiple personalities. The goal was to turn her into a spy." Kushina shook her head at what parents would do to their own children.

"So what will happen to her?" Rin asked.

"The Hokage has sent for Jiraiya. He'll come and remove the seals and he along with Inoichi will see if there is any mental damage. After that the Yamanaka's have agreed to take her in as an adoptive daughter."

Kakashi chuckled. "Which is a good thing, as we wouldn't want poor Mica too moon over his adopted sister."

Kushina threw a cracker at him, Rin had no problems as she smacked him in the back of the head. "Think before you speak baka."

"Baka? Since when am I dubbed that? That's Obito's nickname." Kakashi said.

"Then think before you speak and I won't place you with him." Rin fired back.

"What else?" Kakashi asked.

"Right now, martial law is being enforced." Kushina said. "While Anbu is rounding up the people on the list they've gotten from Danzo."

"He broke that quickly?" Kakashi asked.

"Ibiki wasn't in a good mood. Seems he was going to go on a date when this all went down. The young woman is leaving Konoha in the morning as she's a merchant."

Kakashi winced. "And his nookie time got ruined. I really don't want to know what he was doing to Danzo."

Kushina smirked. "Well, when I left the old fart had already soiled himself and was giving up names of everyone in his employ and all his spies. Tomorrow the Hokage is going to be rehiring new people for the tower."

Kakashi yawned loudly.

"Get to beg you big goof. You can report in the morning." Kushina said.

Kakashi Hatake blinked his eyes and nodded realizing he'd pushed himself and now was paying for it.

"Besides, you know those two will get you up so they can get you to teach them more of those little tricks of yours."

Kakashi winced and knew that was a talk he wished he had Obito's excuses for.

XX

Mica stood at the foot of the bed quietly watching his godmother check Sakura's vitals.

"She'll be fine once Jiraiya removes some seals." She told him.

Downstairs they could hear Naruto roughhousing with Kakashi and Obito who'd arrived for breakfast.

"Why?" Mica asked.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked.

"Why would her own parents do this to her?" he asked.

"I don't know." Tsunade said. "Parents are supposed to love and protect their children."

Mica looked at his godmother. "Teach me to heal."

Tsunade handed the first book to him. "You will study every book and scroll I give you. You will learn the jutsu I teach you, and you won't experiment without myself or Shizune there. Until I say otherwise you won't use any jutsu until I've told you you've learned it to my satisfaction."

Micahamaru looked at his godmother over the body of his friend and nodded. "I won't fail."

Tsunade saw the look in his eyes, she'd seen the same look in Minato's eyes before he'd gone to fight the Kyuubi.

XX

Hinata looked at her father and mother. "May I go to see Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Since yesterday ever since her uncle had brought her home, she'd worried about the blond haired boy that was her first and best friend.

"Hinata…" Hiashi began.

"Take Neji with you." Her mother said.

Hinata kissed her mothers cheek before rushing off to find her cousin.

"Why did you allow her to go out with things as they are?" Hiashi asked his wife.

"Because she is worried about her friend. I watched her during her morning lessons. She can't focus until she's seen him."

Hiashi looked at his wife. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing bad dear. Just encouraging our daughter to follow her heart." Hitomi said with a smile.

"You've already planned her marriage haven't you?" Hiashi asked with a resigned sigh.

"You disprove?" she asked raising an eyebrow, her tone indicating he better be careful with his answer.

"Not at all my love. But they are young…." Hiashi backpedaled.

Hitomi smiled. "And yet, if you watch them together, you'd swear they were a married couple."

"What?"

"No, there isn't anything beyond hugs and occasional kiss on the forehead or cheek." Hitomi said calmly. "But if you watch them, really watch them, both are hyper aware of the other. You ever notice that when we have dinner here or with the Namikaze's, they never say a word, but know what the other wants. In the team spars you, Hizashi and Obito set up, you ever notice when they are teamed up they have flawless defense?"

Hiashi searched his memories and found what she said to be true.

"If those seals would have corrupted you, and I would have died as the elders planned, Hinata wouldn't have thought twice about leaving the Hyuga's for Naruto, and he'd protect her with everything at his disposal." Hitomi smirked "And considering their godparents, that's a lot of firepower."

Hiashi was glad to be free of the seals. He had sobbed at his wife's knees for how he'd treated her.

"Very well. When they are of age…he may court her."

Hitomi laughed. "Sweet Hiashi. They're courting now. when their of age I have a feeling that our sweet little Hinata will be engaged."

Hiashi had a sinking feeling she was right, but he wouldn't deny his daughters their happiness.

"Thank Kami that Hanabi is too young for boys."

Hitomi laughed at her husband.

XX

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the list that Ibiki provided. "That's all of them?"

"Yes Lord Hokage. The sleeper agents are separated and we await Jiraiya and Inoichi Yamanaka to remove the seals and check how much mental damage there is."

The Hokage nodded. He knew Jiraiya was at the Namikaze compound first.

He looked at Itachi who had arrived this morning looking grave.

Ibiki took a relaxed stance and both listened as Itachi filed his report.

"Damn Fugaku." The Hokage said as Itachi reported what his father was planning.

"The whole clan agrees with him?"

"All save Obito and myself. Sasuke killed our mother to prove himself to our father."

"And you escaped?" Ibiki asked.

"No. Obito and I left during the rest of the meeting. I think my father will send someone to kill me or lead me into a trap."

The Hokage sighed. "This is not good."

"Lord Hokage. I have a suggestion." Itachi said and told him his plan. The Hokage became grim as Itachi finished his plan. "You won't be able to stay in Konoha after this."

"I know. I ask that you make sure Obito is occupied and won't be there while I do this." Itachi said.

The aged Hokage sighed. "Very well." He wrote something out and handed the scroll to Itachi. "Your orders…and pardon."

Itachi sealed the scroll away. "Goodbye Lord Hokage." Itachi said with a bow.

Ibiki watched Itachi leave. "Is this the only way?"

"Unless you want open civil war." The Hokage said. They both remained quiet as Itachi went to do the one thing that would rock Konoha to its very foundations. He was going to kill his clan and raze the Uchiha compound and district to the ground.

**AN: well another day, another chapter. Till next time yo.**

**PS: No chapter next week. Going away for thanksgiving, be back first weekend of December, try to get something out a few days after that.**


	8. Chapter 8

Konoha Exiles II

**The Time Warp**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the world he resides in. I only own Micahamaru.

Chapter 8

(Uchiha District)

Midnight came and at one minute after the Uchiha Police Station exploded killing the two hundred Uchiha in there.

Itachi Uchiha moved through the walled off private district like an angel of death, none were spared. His Sharingan had evolved with the death of his childhood friend when he'd met him after leaving the Hokage's office. They'd talked by the lake and Shisui Uchiha attempted to stab him in the back, Itachi saw the reflection in the water and spun around, grabbing the dagger and in a fluid motion rammed it into Shisui's stomach. He felt his Sharingan change and realized what had happened. He'd unlocked the ultimate form, the Mangekyo.

With the death of his childhood friend, his resolved was cemented on what he had to do. As Obito was sent on a mission out of Konoha by the Hokage, Itachi began what would be etched in history as the Uchiha Massacre.

The seals on the walls keeping the sound in and anyone without Uchiha blood out.

By twelve-thirty he reached the main house, the few that had retreated were here as a last defense.

"Why are you doing this?" one of his uncles demanded. "Why have you locked down the district?"

"Justice." Itachi said. "You are all traitors to Konoha and by order of the Sandaime Hokage I carry out the sentence of death." Itachi said, his swords oozing blood of his kin.

"Why did you betray us Itachi? You had the potential to be the greatest." His uncle tried again.

"If being great means betraying the village, attacking innocent boys that are heroes of the entire village."

Itachi moved before any of them could speak, his katana and short sword blurs, and six bodies hit the ground, their eyes wide in shock of being killed by one of their own clan.

Itachi sighed as he looked at the gate that lead to a place he used to call home in his younger days. He wiped his swords off on the dead clothes and sheathed them before opening the gate, his determination hardened when he thought of his mother being killed earlier at the hand of his younger brother.

_I'm sorry Sasuke, you can't live, not after this._ Itachi thought begging for forgiveness as he moved towards the house, where his father and brother waited.

XX

Invisible to all mortals Kami allowed tears to flow freely as she watched the Shinigami claiming the souls of the dead Uchiha. "This is one thing that must be, no matter how many times and ways I look at it." She said sadly as her eyes recorded the death of Fugaku Uchiha and the death of Sasuke Uchiha, neither able to stand up to the Mangekyo Sharingan that Itachi possessed.

She watched as Itachi howled is pain and anguish to the sky, his eyes weeping tears of blood as he blew out the back wall of the Uchiha home with the Black Fire and left Konoha.

XX

Life changed a bit with the Uchiha Massacre. Obito the last Uchiha refused to believe the call for his cousin's head and said that should Itachi return, he would question him as the Uchiha massacre was a clan affair and had nothing to do with the council.

Naruto and Micahamaru wept at the thought of Itachi missing, they too refused to believe that he did what the council had announced.

Sakura Haruno had changed that day. Jiraiya's removal of the seals had released her and she woke, sobbing about how she mistreated her friend.

Mica had been hugged till he turned blue by the pink haired girl who swore she would be the bestest best friend ever and no matter what anyone said she would stand by Mica and Naruto no matter what.

Sakura's home life had altered as well. She was now living at the Yamanaka's as both her parents had been indicated in Danzo's plots and schemes.

The Haruno clan had been broken that day, thirty adults and fifteen teenagers had been sent to Ibiki and later executed. The children had been fostered amongst other families and clans.

Kushina's opposition in the council had vanished the night of the massacre, between the round up of Danzo's allies and the death of the Uchiha clan cemented the safety of her children for now in Konoha.

The coming years at the academy would push them in new and interesting ways.

XX

Thirteen year old Micahamaru groaned as he dragged himself out of his godmothers classroom. His whole body was sore and he knew that he had passed her latest test.

He looked up from the ground seeing Sakura standing there waiting. "You look like hell?" she said as she'd waited as Mica had been asked to stay after by Lady Tsunade.

Mica nodded as dropped his pack and slumped onto the bench. "She's a taskmaster."

Sakura laughed. "She treats us girls just as tough."

Since the night of the Uchiha massacre, the academy has added a med-nin training program. Mica was the only male in the class his godmother taught, and that was after a full day of regular classes as well as training at home.

"Naruto and Hinata are going to Ino's birthday party, you coming?" Sakura asked.

Mica shrugged. Unlike his brother, whose training was different than his as Naruto was spending a lot of time working with Kakashi and Jiraiya, Mica found his godmother, Rin and Shizune left him with little free time.

"Come on. You need to get out a bit more." Sakura said. "Sensei gave us all the night off." The pink haired teen said.

Since the day of her beating, she'd changed and more playful. When she learned what her parents did to her, she'd broken down and cried, throwing herself at Mica, shocking the red head.

Now they were nearly as inseparable as Naruto and Hinata, which got them teasing from Rin and Obito and some from Tsunade when she was in a playful mood.

Kushina just smiled.

"Come on. For me, please." Sakura asked giving him a puppy dog pout. Mica sighed. "I'll ask Baa-chan."

Over the years, both Mica and Naruto had called Tsunade that more and more. Of course, Jiraiya was stuck with Pervy Sage.

Kakashi was dubbed Pervert or Uncle K. Obito was Uncle O and Rin was nee-chan.

Their family was different than most and they knew that, but the boys knew the reasons why.

"She'll say yes." Sakura said with confidence.

Mica wished he could be as assured, but his godmother was a taskmaster and her favorite thing was making sure Mica was the best medic around.

"Next semester she's going to have us working shifts in the hospital." Mica said as they started to walk.

"It is kind of exciting." Sakura said.

"Well it does give us experience and get us used to injuries." Mica said. "Rin-nee-chan is happy her own training is finished and she can have some time off."

Sakura laughed. "She finally accepted Obito's offer for a date."

Mica nodded. "We all thought her and Uncle Pervy K would be a couple, but he's doing more away missions with Anbu, and Rin got sick of waiting all the time for him to move on."

They saw several villagers looking at them, but ignored them. "You know, three more years we'll be doing missions too." Sakura said.

He nodded. "And with both of us specializing as medics…"

"Don't." Sakura said. "Hinata's getting the basics…"

Mica sighed. "We're here." He said and Sakura realized that they were at the Yamanaka's. "I'll see you later." She said and gave him a quick hug.

Mica waited until she was in and the door firmly closed before he headed home.

XX

Mica saw Naruto was being put through the wringer by Jiraiya who was using mud clones to work with his brothers taijutsu.

"Going to join us?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nah. Baa-chan's got me learning a different style to go with the Uzumaki style mom taught us. Another style will mess with what I've been learning." Mica said as he plopped his bag down.

"Where is baa-chan?"

"An emergency at the hospital. There was a border dispute and a couple of our patrols got chewed up." Jiraiya said as Naruto hit a flying kick then before landing spun and took out another mud clone. "He's like your dad, he's fast."

Mica smiled as Naruto's lessons were advancing.

"That's enough gaki." Jiraiya said and the clones dissolved.

Naruto sighed and slouched catching the towel. "Well?"

"You still leave your left side open." Jiraiya said. "But we're done for today."

Naruto sighed and took the bottle of water from the nearby bench. "Yo bro. How's med training?"

"Exhausting." Mica said and sat down as Naruto cooled down. "I hear you and Hinata are going to Ino's party."

Naruto smiled. They were officially dating with Hinata's parents blessing after she turned thirteen. "Yeah. You and Sakura going?"

Mica shrugged. "I need to see if Baa-chan is giving time off from my lessons."

"She should, she gave all the girls the weekend off."

"Yeah, but she doesn't live with them." Mica fired back.

Naruto laughed. "You ever regret asking her to teach you?"

"Nope. Look at this." Mica said and he formed a chakra scalpel. "This is what Rin-nee-chan used on that butthole."

"Wow." Naruto said and smiled. "You sure you don't want to learn dad's jutsu's?"

Mica nodded. "I am actually happy learning mom's and Baa-chan's. they feel like they are better suited to me."

The brothers relaxed in silence. "You know, some of the girls have been asking Hinata if you and Sakura are dating." Naruto finally said.

"We're not. She's my best friend." Mica said.

Naruto shook his head. "Baka."

"What?"

Naruto laughed as he stood. "I'm grabbing a shower."

Mica sniffed. "And use soap, you worked up a hell of a smell."

Naruto laughed as he headed for the stairs. Like Mica he grew lean and wasn't the shortest in class. He'd grown his hair long like Mica and Jiraiya taught him his hair jutsu's for the shield and attacks.

His whisker marks were lighter after their tenth birthday. Naruto remembered that day three years ago.

(Flashback)

"I'm hot." Naruto complained.

Mica was sound asleep right next to him, his hair was soaked with sweat indicating his own body temperature was high. Both boys had stayed home from school, as they'd woken early in the morning burning up.

Kushina was there with cold rags and wiping the boys brows as she had them on the couch.

Tsunade had checked them both over and Jiraiya was there checking the seal and revealed it was slowly dissolving as it had done its job.

"It'll be okay baby." Kushina said as she wiped his brow. "I know your feeling uncomfortable, but Jiraiya says you should be fine by nightfall."

Mica whimpered and curled up to his twin's side.

Kushina knew that this was supposed to happen, but she never thought it would be painful for her babies.

Tsunade came in. "Sensei found Minato's notes." She said taking a seat on the opposite side. "They need to be in contact."

Kushina was thinking of digging up her husband's urn and kicking the shit out of the ashes as her sons were in pain.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"By moonrise they'll have absorbed all of the Kyuubi's chakra, it might have a few alterations, but the notes say nothing should show until they turn sixteen."

Kushina growled. "Baka."

Tsunade nodded. "And those will be speculated on. His research while it was complete about the seal, the after effects later on are all speculation."

"They won't sprout tails will they?"

Tsunade was quiet as she took a rag to Mica's face and brow.

"I am kicking his ass when I die." Kushina said.

(End Flashback)

Since that day their chakra control was flawless, and also seemed to be never ending. Mica's hair had become a fuller blood red, the fringe from his childhood had vanished.

Naruto's whisker marks had faded a bit, his hair became even brighter yellow. Also both boys had become adept at hiding to the point that they had their mother call for Anbu search and rescue squads when she wasn't able to find them.

They also discovered they had dual elements to call on. Naruto had wind and lightening while Mica had wind and water.

Naruto sighed as he left the shower wondering what would happen in three years with graduation from the academy and to see if the seal had left any further changes.

**AN: Time skip coming up**


	9. Chapter 9

Konoha Exiles II

**The Time Warp**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the world he resides in. I only own Micahamaru.

Chapter 9

Sixteen years have passed since the Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked Konoha. Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze sighed as she woke with the sun over head. It took her sleep addled mind to realize that today was the day she lost her husband, and her sons had been born.

_Born…sixteen…_ Kushina thought and then sat upright as if hit by a bucket of ice cold water. She rushed down the hall where her sons rooms were and threw open the door to Naruto's room and saw him gone. She checked Mica's room and sighed seeing both boys curled up on the bed. She went closer and saw that both looked restless. It was then that she noticed it.

"At least its not tails and ears." She muttered sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes looking over her boys for any further changes.

Hearing footsteps she turned to see Tsunade and Rin entering. The Slug Sannin's eyes took in the boys appearances with a glance.

Rin spoke. "Oh thank Kami."

Kushina agreed as her hand clenched in her lap.

XX

"Cut it!" Naruto said.

The change had been that their hair grew down to their ankles and became even brighter. Naruto's whisker marks returned, not that he cared, but when his mother touched them, he realized they were sensitive.

Mica looked in the mirror and grinned. "I like it." He said, his gold eyes shining in mirth, were a richer gold. Mica now also sported very faint whisker marks as well, they were nearly transparent.

Both boys mentioned that their sense of smell, hearing and sight became sharper after midnight. The boy's new appearance made Rin think of her sister and her clan.

"The hair's not the problem." Kushina assured her son. "But what are we going to do with them?"

All eyes in the room looked at the two fox cubs that had been in bed with the boys.

"Train them like they would if they were Inuzuka dogs?" Tsunade suggested. She smiled as Mica spun about with his longer hair.

"Mom, can I keep the hair?"

"But…" Kushina looked at her red haired son. "It will be difficult when you're a ninja." She said.

"What about a really long braid?" He asked.

"Mica-kun." Tsunade said to her godson. "Do you know how hard it is to clean and maintain long hair?"

"No, but I like it." He said.

Naruto shook his head at his twin. "Shoulder length for me. It throws off my balance."

Jiraiya who had arrived for breakfast looked on. "I'd say as long as mine kiddo, that way you can use the jutsu's I taught you." He looked at Mica, "You too."

Mica had spent time with Jiraiya over the years learning a few jutsu's at his godmother's request.

"Well, we'll cut your hair Naruto dear." Kushina said. Rin spoke up with a grin, "Then you both get to learn some Inuzuka skills from me. We'll go see Tsume tomorrow and ask for help."

Today was the twins sixteenth birthday and working was not allowed in the household by order of Kushina.

Mica smirked. As Tsunade showed him how to braid his hair and maintain it. "Girls are going to be jealous you know."

Mica smirked.

Naruto shook his head. "Sakura's going to go mental." He said poking at his twin.

"Perhaps. But wait till Hinata sees the pictures mom took this morning." Mica fired back and blue eyes widened as the whisker marked blond turned to look.

Kushina smiled. "What, you both were so cute asleep with those kits." She said.

The two foxes had been sedate as if they understood everything.

"So." Rin began while the twins were in thought. "What are you going to name them?"

Both boys shared a look, neither had a clue.

XX

Hinata arrived after nine, while Naruto was getting his haircut. Mica smirked as she looked at him and his new hair. "H-Happy Birthday." She said handing him his gift and card.

"Thanks. Bro's getting his cut. His whiskers are back." He said before continuing on towards the kitchen. She'd spotted his own marks.

Hinata followed and stopped, her pale eyes widening at the amount of hair her boyfriend had.

"Hey hime." Naruto said as his mother was trimming his hair. The long mound on the table said Kushina had been at this for a while.

"Morning Naruto-kun. Happy Birthday." Hinata said and with a glance at Kushina who smiled, leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips.

She put his gift and card on the table.

"Aw, come back here." Naruto pouted.

"Sit still." His mother said.

"Morning Hinata." she said. "How is your mother?" Kushina asked.

"She's pregnant." Hinata said.

"Really?" Kushina said with a smile.

"Hanabi isn't happy. She thought that she was the last." Hinata said watching as her boyfriend had his haircut down and styled.

"It has been a while." Kushina admitted.

Hinata smiled. "I guess that vacation they went on was more productive then we all thought." She finished with a giggle.

"So, hoping for a little brother?" Naruto asked closing his eyes as his mother trimmed his bangs.

"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. I'm just happy for my parents." Hinata said. Mica snorted. "Firecracker's going to be miserable as the middle child."

Mica had taken to calling Hanabi that the first time the little girl erupted at him when she was younger and they'd allowed her to play with them.

"Have you eaten yet Hinata?" Kushina asked.

"Yes ma'am." She said.

"So what are you all going to do today until the party?" Rin asked sitting with Mica and Tsunade.

"Just hang around." The twins said and Hinata shook her head at how often they spoke at the same time.

"Are we going to the festival?" Hinata asked.

"We can look." Mica said sharing a look with Naruto.

Rin smiled. "Obito and I will be there." She said mostly for Kushina to let her know the boys would be watched over so none of the villagers got any funny ideas.

The two had been dating off and on for some time now. Obito was living with Kakashi, they split the cost of a large apartment, and Kakashi wasn't home as he was leading Anbu teams on away missions.

Hinata looked at Mica. "Sakura's gonna be jealous your hair is longer than hers." She told the red head.

"Not my fault." He said. Tsunade pulled one of the shorter braids on the side. "Makes nice handles." She said.

"Quit it baa-chan, or I'll pull your pigtails." He said.

Tsunade stopped protesting about that name, she knew it was pointless. "Just be glad classes are canceled for the week brat."

Tsunade's medical class had grown over the years. Mica was in the group that would graduate this year, along with the others. Hinata smiled at the interplay between them.

"Done." Kushina said and stepped back. She looked at her son and realized how much like his father he looked like. _Kami, take away the whiskers and its Minato._ She felt tears in her eyes and was engulfed in a tight hug. She realized it was both her boys.

"Its okay kaa-san." Naruto said.

"We miss him too." Mica said.

Kushina had spoken to the boys often about their father, making sure they knew all about him, the good and the bad. Jiraiya too spoke, but usually only the good things, or the bone headed things Minato did while he was a genin.

Today was always hard on the Namikaze's.

Between the twins birth, the sealing of the Kyuubi and the death of Minato, it was always emotional.

Kushina squeezed them and kissed their foreheads, realizing that they were as tall as she was now.

"You two stop growing." She said releasing them.

Both chuckled and shared looks. "Now, get out of here, and be back by five." She said.

Naruto cheered and took Hinata's hand and dragged her from the room.

Mica kissed Tsunade and Rin's foreheads before following, his tail-braid of hair flopping about wildly.

"They grow up too fast." Kushina said. She looked at the mound of hair she'd taken from Naruto, and an idea came to her mind as she picked up several strands and began to weave them together.

Tsunade and Rin watching her as she hummed.

XX

Months passed quickly and spring was soon approaching. The graduating class was looking forward to being ninja. Mica, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura held the top spots in class.

Iruka and Rin continued to teach, both getting their points across and keeping the students interested in and out of the classroom.

The time since the twins birthday had been a trial as the villagers again went to their stupid place and tried attacking the boys and their new familiars. Fifteen people were executed and things calmed down a bit.

As predicted Sakura went mental seeing Mica's ankle length hair. Of course that didn't distract her long from the new whisker marks on his cheeks and Naruto and Hinata laughed as the pink haired girl turned the red head into a pile of goo as she petted and stroked his cheeks.

Hinata had intervened and after a long talk, Sakura returned, a large blush on her cheeks.

Another glitch happened before the end of the year when a Chunin named Mizuki tried to frame Naruto and Mica for the theft of the Forbidden scroll. Sadly his beating by the boys left him alive, but unable to walk as they showed him that they both had learned the Kage Bunshin when they were younger.

Another development that the boys learned of they both possessed the elements of wind and fire, as evident one night they were messing around with Obito doing a prank and Naruto who had been sporting a cold sneezed. The flames reached twelve feet. Jiraiya and Tsunade had taken the boys on a week long training trip to get their elemental manipulation under control.

The villagers, again showed that stupid people seemed to breed in large groups as they again tried to attack the boys, this time at school after they returned from their training trip with their Sannin godparents.

Obito, Rin and Hizashi had not been happy and thirty people were executed that day, among them was a wheelchair bound Mizuki who had started the near riot.

XX

Kushina stood with the other parents waiting. She'd been nervous all morning worrying about the genin exam. So much so that she had nearly snapped during a council meeting.

Next to her Hiashi was smirking. "I'm sure they passed." He said.

She grunted in response. Tsume Inuzuka was next to her and laughed. "Kushina, they've been the at the top of the class the last couple of years. Kiba says that Rin and Iruka have to keep on their toes to keep them with the class."

Kushina knew that was true. When her sons got bored, they started pulling pranks. Case in point, she looked at the Hokage Monument that yesterday had been painted in bright colors.

It had taken Kakashi, Iruka and Obito six hours to catch the boys, and that was only because they were hungry and stopped at Ichiraku's to have some ramen.

"Maybe now they'll settle down." Inoichi Yamanaka said. He knew both Ino and Sakura would pass, he had planned on going to the bar with Shikaku and Choza, but the wives had made all three go to the academy to greet their children.

"If Shikamaru tried he'd be top of the class." Hiashi said. They all knew the young man had his fathers lazy attitude.

"Listen to us, a bunch of ol' hens." Kushina said. A snort drew her attention to Tsunade.

"Well?"

The Senju clan head smirked. "I'm not telling. Just know that Mica is the top medic I've trained."

The other parents smirked as Kushina shot the blond a glare. "Don't you have rounds in the hospital?"

"Nah. Came to see my godson. Gave my hours to Shizune." Tsunade said with a grin.

Kushina shook her head. "You need to stop taking advantage of her."

"She's my apprentice." Tsunade said mock pouting.

"Here they come." Hiashi said.

The doors opened and students poured out. Some had sad looks, others grinning like loons sporting brand new hitai-ate's.

Hinata was hugged by Hiashi when she showed him hers. Ino and Sakura were congratulated by Inoichi.

Tsume practically howled as Kiba showed her his headband. The other parents congratulated or consoled their children.

Kushina felt her gut clench as Naruto and Mica were the last ones out of the building. They were shuffling their feet, their heads bowed. Kushina and Tsunade exchanged looks at this.

Taking several steps forward, Kushina saw neither boy was wearing a hitai-ate.

It got quiet behind her, but Kushina didn't care, her attention was on her sons.

They looked up when they reached her. She saw the spark of mischief and both boys grinned as they pulled out their hitai-ate's.

"OOOOOOH." Kushina growled pulling them both into a hug. "Don't scare me like that." She growled as she held onto her sons, new Genin of Konohagakure. Both held onto Kushina as she cried into their shoulders and whispered, "I'm so proud of you both. Your dad would be yelling from the top of the monument. Just like he did the day you were born."

**AN: Next time, teams, missions and more. **

**This is my last post until the new year. Hope you all have a happy and safe holiday.**


	10. Chapter 10

Konoha Exiles II

**The Time Warp**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the world he resides in. I only own Micahamaru.

Chapter 10

The party at the Namikaze compound was loud as several families celebrated together.

"So teams?" Kushina asked.

"Not sure. Ojii-san and Iruka-sensei haven't announced them. We're supposed to be back tomorrow to be sorted." Micahamaru said as he sat next to Sakura and sipped his drink.

"I don't think we'll be together as Mica, Sakura and Hinata-chan all have medic training and Ojii-san is always going on about balancing the teams properly." Naruto said around a mouthful of food.

Tsunade snorted. "He still tries to lie through that excuse." At her looks she sighed. "It used to be the rookie of the year paired with the dead last. Usually one kunoichi per team."

Mica put his cup and plate down. "But, that isn't right. I mean, I bet Sakura, Hinata and Ino would make a very effective team, more than say the old Ino-Shika-Cho combination, as I'm sure that most ninja are now prepared for that trio and if he forms them up like that, they'll get the floor wiped."

"Interesting thought."

They all turned to see the Hokage. "Sorry I'm late Kushina. And congratulations all of you graduating to Genin."

The new Genin bowed and blushed at getting praise from the Hokage.

"Can I get you something?" Kushina asked. He waved her off. "I can fend for myself Kushina. Sit, enjoy the party and your time with the children."

Mica looked at the man that he and Naruto thought of as grandfather. "So, Ojii-san, any clues about teams?"

Hiruzen chuckled. "I'm afraid not my boy. Iruka is still organizing his recommendations. But with Tsunade's medic program a success, I do believe I need to think about how squads are formed and possibly reform some from last year as well."

XX

(Next Morning)

Tsunade entered the kitchen to find the twins a whirlwind of activity. Naruto and Mica were making breakfast, and using chakra to do it as they moved around one another flipping food, plates and utensils.

Mica was at the stove.

"Order up."

He flipped several pancakes into the air and Tsunade watched as Naruto spun, a plate in each hand and caught them. The larger plates were put on the table and Tsunade looked at the size of the pancakes.

_I feel my thighs growing just looking at them._ Tsunade thought as she watched Naruto getting the toast as Mica loaded up a mound of bacon that would please two Akamichi's.

"How are the eggs?"

Tsunade watched as Naruto spun to check on the oven omelet peering in. "Another minute." He said, he turned and saw Tsunade. "Oh, hey Baa-chan."

"Morning." She said. Mica smiled at his godmother and poured her a cup of tea and handed it to her. "Have a seat, breakfast will be done soon."

She took her seat. "Where's your mother?" she asked.

"Got summoned to see Ojii-san." Naruto said. "Shizune-chan headed in for her shift at the hospital and Rin nee-san went home with Uncle O." Mica finished as he put the last of the bacon on its platter and put it on the table.

"So, all of this is…"

"Well, we figured a big breakfast would be nice, and besides…" both boys paused and grinned. "Leftovers rock!"

Tsunade laughed forced to agree with them about that. She hated cooking and it was one of the reasons Kushina had been able to talk her into moving in all those years ago.

Mica smacked at her hand as she stole some bacon. "Baa-chan!"

"Oh, pipe down, there's enough to feed several Akimichi's." the slug sannin said.

"True." Mica spun around Naruto who put down milk and juice along with the toast.

"Jam." He said snapping his fingers and leapt over Mica and the open oven to get to the fridge. Mica smirked as he used chakra to hold the hot pan and get it to the mats on the table.

Tsunade smirked. "I see your mothers lessons in the kitchen didn't go to waist."

"Are you kidding, when you and Shizune went to Waterfall Village, she had us cooking up a storm, and we were denied ramen until we got it right." Naruto said as he put the various flavors of jam down.

"What else?" Mica asked looking at the table.

"SYRUP!" both boys said and both went to the cabinet, but stopped with grins. Mica got it while Naruto sat and started cutting the oven omelet.

"What's in there?" Tsunade asked, remembering Shizune liked to add many things to her omelets.

"Ham and cheese." Mica said.

"You want anything else?"

Tsunade shook her head and took a bunch of the omelet and added some bacon."

"Some pancakes?" Naruto asked.

"I want to be able to work today boys, not be in a food coma till it's digested." She said.

They laughed. "So, any teammates you don't want?" she asked.

Both shrugged. She knew they wanted to be on a team together along with their girlfriends, but that wasn't going to happen. All four were near the top of the class, and to heap them on one team would be unfair to the other teams who would then be underpowered.

They ate talking about random things, Tsunade enjoying the quiet time she got with them and over the years she understood how Kushina would refuse tasks outside the village so that she could spend time with her sons. As the head of the family and a council member she stood in the way of a lot of opposition for her sons as well as for the Hokage.

The boys started to clean up. "Leave it. I'll do the dishes. You both get to the academy."

Both rushed out, pausing long enough to kiss her on the cheek and wish her a nice day.

Tsunade smiled. "You were right sensei, it is the simple things in life that are truly the best."

She looked at the mound of dishes and frowned. "Did they have to use so many?"

Tsunade sighed and added it up and sighed. "Screw it. This looks like a D-rank mission."

She sent a messenger slug to the Hokage, smiling at the Genin Team that would have to scrub out all the dishes.

"And yet some things in life are worth the cost of a D-rank mission." She muttered going to finish getting dressed and meet the Genin that would be taking the job.

XX

(Academy)

Iruka Umino stood before the class and smirked as Rin entered late, a slight blush on her cheeks. Her face turned to a scowl when she heard a certain pair making innuendo's about where she stayed.

"Stow it!" she hissed and Naruto and Mica laughed. She heard Sakura's snicker and even a giggle from Hinata.

"Siblings." She cursed.

"Now, as I was saying before Rin-san disrupted us." Iruka said giving her a grin as well. "The Hokage has decided that with the success of the medic program, that the teams need to be reworked. It is with this in mind that the following teams will be trial or test runs. Instead of the usual three genin teams, there will be four genin partnered with a Jonin and a Chunin instructor."

He looked up at the muttering of the Genin. "Now, now." he said. "Shino Aburame, you will join the pre-existing team 9. Their weapons mistress has passed the med-nin program and you will fill the last slot on the team. Your sensei is waiting for you at the Hokage's office."

Shino stood and the slight hum filled the air as he left. Iruka looked at the scroll and continued.

"Team 1 will be…"

Iruka droned on with Teams 1 thru 6 and they left the room with various Jonin.

"Now, I want to congratulate the rest of you, and to prolong your questions, I'm going to do this out of order." Iruka said with a grin to Naruto letting the blond know this was payback for the itching powder in the early part of the week.

Naruto's head slammed onto the desk with a loud thud. Hinata rubbed his back in consolation.

Mica snickered and listened to Sakura as she was going over several medical jutsu she'd memorized.

"Team 8 will be Ino Yamanaka as the teams medic, and your teammates will be Kiba Inuzuka…"

A bark and he smiled "Along with Akamaru. You will also be teamed with Choji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara."

A muttered troublesome was heard from the near comatose Nara and the crunch of chips from Choji alerted all that he wasn't upset by his team.

Iruka smirked. "Team 7…"

Naruto looked around and saw who was left and grinned. "YES!"

Iruka smirked. "As I was saying, Team 7 is Hinata Hyuga, Micahamaru Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno."

Rin blinked at that. "Wait…three medics on one team?"

Iruka nodded "That's what it says here. And considering all the other teams have medic-nin, I'm not sure what plans the Hokage has for these last two teams."

"He didn't list their sensei's here either." Iruka continued.

Rin blinked at that. "What the hell, all the other teams were listed with the Jonin and Chunin instructors."

XX

"I don't think so." Obito said. The room was filled with the last few Jonin and Chunin and they was heavy…discussion over who was going to be getting the last two teams.

"I do." Kakashi said with a grin. "I am better equipped to…"

"Bullshit broom head." Obito said ignoring the Hokage and glaring at his best friend. "You've been on Anbu until six weeks ago. You think you can waltz in here and take a team. I've busted my ass to get here."

"And yet you still can barely find a decent pair of pants to wear." Kakashi said making light of the bright colors that Obito wore.

"Yeah, well I at least have taste."

"You call that eyesore taste?"

Kushina, Tsunade, Asuma, Kurenai and the Hokage watched as the two friends fired back and forth.

Tsunade shook her head as the two traded barbs and insults that would suggest they were far from friends.

"ENOUGH!"

The pair stopped in mid word. As the slug Sannin stepped between them, a tick forming on her brow.

She waited a moment then looked at the Hokage. "Milord." She said in a very formal tone, which not only caught the attention of her former sensei, but of everyone in the room that knew her.

"Yes Tsunade?" the Hokage said sitting back with his pipe, the smoke curling up towards the ceiling. He had a grin forming like he knew what was about to happen.

"I Tsunade Senju, one of the legendary Sannin, hereby formerly request the Genin team, Cell 7 comprised of: Sakura Haruno, Micahamaru Uzumaki-Namikaze, Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze to be placed under my command."

Obito looked shocked and Kakashi sighed.

Kushina smirked at this, while the others looked shocked. The Hokage smiled outright.

"Hm. Are you certain this is what you want?" he asked.

Tsunade sighed. "If I wasn't I wouldn't have spoken up."

A Jonin, Anko at the back of the room laughed at the tone that the woman used with the Hokage.

"Very well Tsunade, you have your team." The Hokage said.

"MILORD!"

"LORD HOKAGE!"

Kakashi and Obito's shouts were ignored. "And who will you chose as your second?"

Tsunade looked thoughtful for several moments. "I…"

"Let me."

All eyes turned to see Anko leaning against the wall.

"What?" Obito and Kakashi said.

"Its not like I have a lot to do in the interrogation department, and…I would like a chance to prove I am trustworthy."

Kushina nodded at this. She liked Anko, the younger woman had a raw deal at the hands of the council ever since Orochimaru turned. She had trusted her when the twins were growing up to act as their guard when the others were indisposed and she'd often spent time talking with her outside of village duties.

Tsunade thought about it. "She could help Sakura."

At the looks the others gave her Tsunade explained. "She's a skilled medic, but her ninja training is basic academy. She might excel at book work and controlled condition combat, but I know she won't do well once in the field. Anko might be able to help her there. And I have a few thoughts on what to teach her and Hinata."

Across the room Kurenai looked down. She'd been hoping to get in and help Hinata as she'd been her guard when she was younger.

"I'd like to help Team 8." Kurenai said. "I don't want to be in charge, but, Ino can learn to be a genjutsu user along with her family's bloodline. It could help with the Nara and Akamichi as well since some of their attacks need the target to be stationed. A genjutsu might aid them."

The Hokage wrote it down. "Who would like to help Kurenai with Team 8?"

Kushina spoke up. "I would like to recommend Rin Uzumaki." She said. "She can help integrate Kiba into the team as well as continue her medic-nin duties."

The Hokage thought about it and nodded, while Obito and Kakashi actually pouted.

"Very well. The sensei's for Team 7 will be Tsunade and Anko and Team 8 will have Kurenai and Rin." He stroked his beard. "Asuma will join Gai to aid in Team 9's training."

Asuma winced and Kakashi laughed. "Good luck with that."

Obito snickered as he thought of what Asuma would go through with the energetic Gai Maito.

"If that is all, dismissed." The Hokage said and waited until the room cleared. He sat back and sighed.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Jiraiya stepped from the window where he'd been hiding. "Tsunade's team is going to be the strongest, followed by Teams 8 and 9." The Toad sage said. "And with the training I've given Naruto, I doubt that they will be Genin for long." He sighed. "Micahamaru with the training he got from Tsunade could take a Jonin right now."

The Hokage sighed. "What have you two been doing with those boys?"

Jiraiya smirked. "Spoiling our godchildren."

The Hokage sighed. "Keep an eye on things. It seems Orochi's spy was caught trying to get into the records room. Ibiki has him under surveillance. He's pretending to be a Genin that has failed the Chunin exam six times prior."

Jiraiya sighed. "Anything else."

"Take Kakashi and Obito with you. I'm sure those two with free time might inspire a prank war with the twins and I want Konoha in one piece."

Jiraiya laughed. "I don't know. That prank war they had when the boys were twelve…"

"The entire village was painted in silver, orange and bright red and yellow paint!" the Hokage said as he recalled the war that they used paint as markers to who did what.

"I will not allow them to do so again, and with Obito and Kakashi between missions…"

Jiraiya smirked. "Fine, I'll take the big boys out to play." He said. "Keep the place running old man." Jiraiya said before leaping out the window.

The Hokage sighed and wondered what Tsunade would do with her team, and he was actually anxious to read what they do.

**AN: Next time, Team meeting and test.**


	11. Chapter 11

Konoha Exiles II

**The Time Warp**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the world he resides in. I only own Micahamaru.

Chapter 11

The door to the classroom opened and Mica smiled seeing his godmother enter.

"Hey Iruka…Rin." She said and looked at her students. "Team 7 come with me." She said to their surprise.

Kurenai was behind her. "Team 8 with me…and you too Rin."

Rin looked surprised. "Me?" she squeaked. Kurenai smiled. "You've been reassigned."

Rin sighed. "Well Iruka, its been fun." She said grabbing her stuff and following Team 8.

Ino walked next to her. "So, your still our sensei."

"Looks like it. I think I see why. I can continue your training in the medical arts and at the same time help Kiba."

"How?" Ino asked.

"I was an Inuzuka before I was kicked out. Kushina adopted me into the Uzumaki clan, but I still keep in touch with my older sister, Kiba's mother."

"Why were you kicked out? If you don't mind me asking?" Ino asked and the others were listening.

"Tsume's husband kicked me out because I didn't bond with any of the dogs in the clan. I showed skills outside the clan and he didn't like that, so he kicked me out. Tsume couldn't overturn it since it had been several years, and I have a new family."

"You mean Naruto and Mica?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. They are family to me. I am still related to Kiba and know a lot of the clans tactics, so I can help him. I also think I can help Kushina with you and Choji, but I'll need to find out what she's doing."

XX

Tsunade looked at her team, Anko was sitting on a stump, her arms crossed and waiting to see what a Sannin could teach.

"Alright, now as your leader, we'll be working on numerous things. Team tactics, expanding your knowledge of jutsu's and I plan to make you four better than the Sannin." Tsunade said sitting on the log as they gathered before her.

"Three of you are skilled medics. Naruto's been taught to be an assault unit by Kakashi and Jiraiya."

Naruto grinned.

"And with the fact Mica and Naruto can perform the Kage Bunshin, we're not only a search and rescue team, but with the skills you all know I bet we could be an assault team when needed."

"What do you mean search and rescue?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata's Byakugan, the boys enhanced senses and their shadow clones, and with what Anko and I teach you, you'll be able to go toe to toe with anyone Sakura."

"Me?"

Tsunade nodded. "I believe I can teach you my strength techniques and continue your medic-nin training. Hinata will learn some of Anko's snake style and blend it in with the Juken style."

The boys grinned at this. "Add in the fact these two can also double as demolitionists with some of their pranks, we'll be an all purpose squad." Tsunade said and she looked at Anko. "Anything to say?"

"Not yet." The mesh wearing kunoichi said.

"We'll be spending the next four weeks training hard. Both Anko and I refuse to suffer D-rank missions."

"Um, don't we have to do a certain amount of D-rank missions before we can move up to the C-rank…sensei?" Hinata asked.

The older blond wrinkled her nose. "We're going to cheat." Tsunade said. She looked at Naruto and Mica. "This is where your shadow clones come in. you'll make two squads and henge them to look like the team, I'll get the missions from the office and have the clones do them while we train."

"But aren't the D-rank missions important?" Sakura asked.

Mica and Naruto scoffed. "They're paid chores Sakura." Mica said to his best friend. "All they are, are jobs that the villagers don't want to do."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Catching the fire lords cat is a constant mission, has been since my Genin days." Tsunade said.

"Painting fences, cutting lawns, running stores, doing dishes." Tsunade looked guilty for a minute, but the genin team she hired had them done in no time and it was a thousand ryo well spent in her opinion.

"So while the clones do the chores, we train as hard as we can. In one month we'll take a low C-rank mission. If you handle that we'll do more, if you can't we'll go back to training and the clones will do D-ranks."

Mica and Naruto talked silently and both had a grin.

"Aren't we supposed to do some kind of test…to prove we're a team?" Sakura asked.

"We could, but they are stupid and a waste of time and resources. Our ninja forces would be a lot stronger if the academy was more strict like they were with Rin and Iruka." Tsunade said.

"I never a bell test or anything." Anko said.

"Anko, start them with warming up and then run the course around the village we talked about."

"Sure thing Tsunade-sama." The snake mistress said.

Tsunade stood. "I'm going to let the Hokage know you passed my test and that your going to be starting missions tomorrow."

They nodded and watched as she walked off.

Anko's grin became feral. "ON YOUR FEET! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!"

And hell began as Anko became a drill instructor and they were soon doing jumping jacks, push ups and then began their run around the village, Anko keeping pace and pushing them on if they slowed down.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

"Tsunade?" the Hokage said seeing his former student. "You failed them?" he asked in surprise.

"No. they passed my test. I have Anko running them into the ground right now. I just wanted to let you know Team 7 is now active and will be starting missions tomorrow."

The Hokage grinned and marked it down.

"Teams 1-6 already reported in failure." He said. "I hoped Team 7, 8 and 9 would be what I thought they would."

"The other teams failed?" Tsunade asked sitting down across from him.

"Bell tests." He said.

Tsunade shook her head. "How about keeping them as they are and have them trained up and try again in a couple months instead of wasting so much potential."

He looked at her. "Explain."

"Well, have Jonin and Chunin continue to train them as teams and chakra exercises and then have them try the tests later, the Bell test is a stupid way to decide on ninja careers. I mean, they have the potential. Train them properly. And then, if they fail, give them over to the administrative ranks to find them jobs."

The Hokage nodded in thought. "I'll have it tried. You were right about the medics on teams. Already the survival rate of the Chunin, Jonin and Anbu squads has risen sixty percent."

Tsunade smirked. "And just think if it had passed when I mentioned it while I was younger."

The Hokage nodded. With the opposition in the council removed for the most part, it was easier to get things taken care of for the ninja forces.

"I've got Jiraiya on a mission with Obito and Kakashi. I decided we couldn't survive a ninja prank war."

Tsunade laughed. "Well I know they wouldn't, because the Twins have so many ideas." She said proudly.

They talked about other things, Tsunade seeing the time stood. "I best go make sure that Anko left them alive for tomorrow."

"Good luck Tsunade. I am proud of you for taking a team."

Tsunade grinned before leaving. The Hokage looked at the paperwork and sighed. "There has to be a replicating jutsu on these. They never end."

XX

(Namikaze Household)

Kushina looked on as her sons were falling asleep at the table. She shot Tsunade a look, but the older woman just grinned.

Rin looked tired, but not as badly. "Your team pass?" Kushina asked.

"Oh yeah. It was a combination bell test tracking test. They did very well." Rin said. "Ino's got some issues, but with Kurenai, I think that the young Yamanaka will make a fine kunoichi."

The three women finally helped the boys upstairs and watched as they were asleep before they hit the bed.

"Do you need to be so hard on them?" she asked Tsunade as they sat down in front of the fire.

"If I'm hard on them now, they'll come back alive when it matters. The Academy needs an overhaul."

Kushina nodded at this. "Rin and Iruka did wonders with their class, but so many others are letting students through that really don't have the skill."

"Sensei said that the first six teams failed their tests. I gave him an alternative to try and I'll suggest forming them into a village force instead, it would free up Chunin and Jonin for other duties."

Kushina sighed. "I'm glad you have the boys. Even if they went to Kakashi or Obito I would be worrying. But I know you're a lot safer and won't take too many risks."

"What do you mean too many?" Tsunade said with a mock pout.

Kushina smiled. "You have to admit, your pride does get you in trouble Tsunade-hime."

Tsunade pouted and Rin half asleep giggled. "Just don't take any bets and all should be fine."

"Hush you." Tsunade said. "So, the boys…and their girlfriends, this should be an interesting team, no matter what happens."

Kushina shook her head. "Missions out of the village will be interesting for you to say the least."

Tsunade paused sipping her tea. "Forgot about that. I'm not sure who will need more watching, the boys, or the girls."

Rin snickered. "Or Anko."

Tsunade sighed. "Crap."

The night passed and three went to bed, tomorrow was going to be long for all of them.

**AN: Training and clones doing D-rank missions.**


	12. Chapter 12

Konoha Exiles II

**The Time Warp**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the world he resides in. I only own Micahamaru.

AN: Sorry about the delay, dad had a stroke and I'm helping my folks. Postings will be sporadic for now.

Chapter 12

Six am saw Tsunade dragging herself out of her nice warm bed and cursing herself for taking a Genin team.

Shizune shook her head as her mentor shuffled into the kitchen. "You know you wouldn't want it any other way." She said handing Tsunade an extra hot coffee. The older woman grunted and went back to get dressed. She passed Naruto and Mica, both grunted and Shizune laughed at the sight of the three of them.

"If there's ever trouble before seven Konoha is doomed."

Mica grunted and grabbed the rest of Tsunade's coffee and downing it in one gulp.

Naruto was pouring two glasses of orange juice.

"You both were up late last night." Shizune said.

A grunt from each had her shaking her head. "Now, don't be disappointed by the D-rank missions. Everyone has to do them, and they do give you money."

"Chores." Mica mumbled. They'd seen several D-rank missions play out over the years.

"And after you do them you get to train with Tsunade and Anko." Shizune said trying to put a brighter spin on it and watched as both boys shivered. She smiled recalling how tired they'd been after an afternoon with Anko and her "Boot Camp".

Tsunade came down ten minutes later looking more awake and dressed. She was putting her hair into her twin pigtails and put her jacket over the back of the chair.

"Anko will pick the girls up and meet us at the tower. You both better get ready, we have a lot to do today."

She smiled at the groans and winked at Shizune who knew the plan that Tsunade had. The clones the boys created would do the jobs and they would get plowed into the ground to make them the best team around.

Mica looked at his godmother. "I resign."

His squeal as she grabbed his ear told everyone in range that his godmother didn't accept.

XX

Sakura and Hinata sighed at the end of the day, both girls were not the stamina freaks of the boys and the pace Anko put at left them both hating the mesh wearing woman and considering a mutiny against the legendary sannin as they stood over the four smirking.

"Go collect our pay baa-chan." Naruto said as he laid on the ground. "They finished the five jobs you pulled." Mica mumbled and his eyes saw Sakura was asleep already.

"I thought they taught you brats at the academy." Anko teased. She was picking on them, she knew they were doing better than many as the boys had been trained since they were young as had Hinata. Sakura was close as well as they'd trained with her after she became friends with Mica.

_All day training and only now are they giving up._ The snake Jonin thought as Hinata leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder, both looked ready to sleep where they were.

Tsunade gave her a look and nodded. Anko left to collect the pay. Tsunade knelt before them, her eyes taking them in. "You know why I'm doing this, right?"

"You're a sadist." Naruto mumbled.

"Because Ero-sannin used us to get pictures of you when we were younger?" Mica said.

Sakura let out a soft snore and Hinata mumbled "You want us to survive."

"Correct." She said to Hinata and smiled seeing the girl lean further against Naruto. She had to fight the urge to take a picture for Kushina and her own collection.

"But do we have to be the best right off the bat?" Mica asked.

"No, but I'd rather get you there and avoid chances later on something could go wrong."

Tsunade sighed. "I don't want to lose any of you the way I lost Dan or my little brother."

Naruto gave a soft snore and Mica smiled. "If I wasn't used to the insane hours you had me keep I'd be out."

"Rest, I'll wake you all in a couple hours." Tsunade said, her hand glowed green and Mica smiled. "Cheater." He mumbled before sleep claimed him.

XX

(Hokage Tower, Mission Room)

Anko smirked as she collected the vouchers. "Five missions?" Iruka said in disbelief. "Your team must be fast workers."

"You wouldn't believe it. They're a good group of kids." She said signing the log that she was taking the pay and would distribute it to her team.

"How are they, really?" Iruka asked.

"Good. Determined, all of them." Anko said. "How about the other teams?"

"Team 8 haven't come back from their mission, but they didn't take one until after lunch." Iruka said looking at the missions that were taken. "Team 9 with Asuma and Gai leading them did two missions. I think Gai was talking about training with Shino to get him used to working with the team. Usually they do two D-ranks a day and train in the afternoon, then every other week they would take a low C-rank mission."

Anko nodded. "I agree with the Genin, D-ranks suck. They're jobs that people just don't want to do themselves."

Iruka smiled. "I still take a D-rank every so often to get some pocket money when classes aren't in session."

"You could be a Jonin now Iruka." Anko said.

He shrugged. "I enjoy teaching at the Academy."

Anko shook her head and looked at the board. "I'll take that C-rank delivery mission for myself." Anko said.

"Should you do that? I mean with students and…"

"I'll be back by morning." Anko said. "And Lady Tsunade told me I can take some C-ranks to keep me from getting fidgety."

Iruka pulled the mission file and marked it in the book.

"Horatio Chun-Lee needs someone to run to the trade town at the border and bring back…" Anko looked up from reading the mission. "You're shitting me?"

Iruka shook his head. "He wants a special order of curry and he's paying for a C-rank mission fee to see that it gets to him and he's offered a bonus for promptness."

Anko read the mission again. "Thanks." She said and after getting the address she went to confirm with the client about the mission.

XX

Tsunade woke the team after Anko left. "Alright, light contact spar, taijutsu only. Hinata versus Mica, Naruto versus Sakura, then switch to Natuto versus Hinata and Mica versus Sakura after ten minutes."

The four went to it, and Tsunade was happy to see all four had a solid understanding of their taijutsu. She smiled as Sakura and Mica spared, she could see the look on both her godson's face and his best friends.

_They might not see it, but its there._ Tsunade thought. She turned and saw Hinata using the juken attacks without the chakra in her fingers attacking Naruto, who with long time training with her avoided or blocked her attacks by smacking her wrists aside.

_With the way their going, we'll be ready a lot sooner. I wonder…_ Tsunade paused as she felt a presence. It was just at the edge of sensing range.

_Whomever it is, isn't friendly._ She thought.

"Enough." She called and was proud that all four stopped at her command.

She looked at the direction the feeling was coming from and it vanished.

_Its not safe here, we'll need a different training ground. I don't like people spying on my team._

"Enough for today. Here's your pay from the D-rank missions. Go home and soak in the shower. Tomorrow we'll continue with team formations and run a couple of scenarios."

Mica agreed to help Sakura back to the Yamanaka's and Hinata was walking with Naruto who told Tsunade he would be home later.

The Slug Sannin watched them go and thought of the potential in her team.

XX

(Elsewhere)

"Doofus."

"Pervert!"

Jiraiya sighed as the two behind him continued to bicker. They'd left Konoha behind and were currently dressed as simple merchants.

"Stop it." He said as the pair continued to trade insults.

Obito wearing a sky blue shirt and simple pants looked at him then pointed at Kakashi who had his hair dyed black and was wearing a grey shirt and black pants with a battered tan coat. "He started it!"

"Jiraiya's books are literary gold." Kakashi defended.

Jiraiya smirked when he learned that the usually stoic Kakashi was one of his biggest fans and had signed all the man's books. This of course was hidden from Kushina, Rin, Shizune and Tsunade.

"Yeah, then if they're so great, why don't you read them around Rin?" Obito asked with a smirk.

"And you hide them when the boys come over." Obito continued speaking of when Naruto and Mica visited.

Kakashi winced thinking of what the twins would do. They loved him and Jiraiya, but they had been raised by Kushina, Rin, Shizune and Tsunade for the most part and had been taught on what to say and not say to women and Tsunade had trained the boys to attack Jiraiya whenever he acted perverted or was seen near the hot springs.

Rin had taught them to attack those who read the Icha Icha books in public. Kakashi still shivered at what they had done to the Hokage who thought his office was safe.

"See!" Obito said.

"How can you say that?" Kakashi said. "You've never read them."

"I don't need to read them. I'm dating Rin." Obito said proudly.

Kakashi pulled out a battered first book and extended it to his friend. "I'll tell you what, read this, and try some of it with Rin. If it doesn't work, and she isn't happy with the results…I'll…I'll…" Kakashi muttered it under his breath then came up with an alternative. "I'll pay for you and Rin for an all expense weekend at a resort."

"And if otherwise?" Obito asked his best friend.

"You'll buy the set for yourself and come to the book club meeting every month." Kakashi said.

Jiraiya smirked and wondered if he could help tip the scales in Kakashi's favor any.

XX

(Konoha)

Four women sitting at a kitchen table shivered at the same time. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"My pervert senses are tingling." She said and her mind was already looking for ways to blame Jiraiya and send him into orbit. _I just know he's involved somehow._

**AN: Another day, another dollar. Time skip to the teams first C-rank mission, Next time in KEII: Time Warp. **


	13. Chapter 13

Konoha Exiles II

**The Time Warp**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the world he resides in. I only own Micahamaru.

Chapter 13

Three months later…

"KILL THE CAT!" Naruto yelled.

"NINJA KICK THE DAMN CAT!!!" Mica yelled in total agreement with his brother.

Hinata held Tora the Fire Lord's wife's cat and petted it while Sakura held them back by their belts.

Tsunade sighed. The Hokage had caught them using the clones and this was their punishment.

_Its not like the jobs weren't being done._ Tsunade thought as she watched her four students as they performed the "Retrieve Tora" mission. Naruto and Mica had done it before, or more exactly their clones had done the job before. Nine times to be exact, but this time instead of a clone taking damage the Namikaze boys had gotten too close on the last dive for the cat and Tora showed them the claws up close and personal.

"That's not a cat!" Naruto growled.

"It's a Tasmanian Devil on crack, speed and whiskey." Mica said. At his godmother's look he got a sheepish look. "What? Uncle Obito said it first."

Tsunade sighed. "Hinata, please confirm that the cat is Tora."

The girl nodded and made sure it was wearing the proper ribbon and collar. "It is Tora."

Tsunade nodded and stepped closer. She leaned down just out of reach. "Tora-chan, I know you seem to like these chases and I know your mistress allows you to play, but if my team gets this job one more time, I will allow them to use any means necessary."

The cat gave Tsunade a flat look.

"I know your immortal, and I know this is your only outlet, but my team is too good to continue to do this. So I ask that you inform your mistress that you'll be good for a year."

The cat gave her another flat look. Then to the shock of the four Genin spoke. "I want tuna."

"Canned." Tsunade said.

"Fresh." The cat countered.

"Fresh once a week, canned the rest of the time." Tsunade countered.

"Fresh tuna once a week, one can of tuna a day…and milk."

"Done." Tsunade said and extended her hand, shaking the cat's paw.

"You're the only one besides my mistress that knows what I am." Tora said. The cat looked at Hinata. "Please continue petting, you have nice hands."

Hinata did as she was asked and rubbed the cat's shoulder and neck while cradling her in her other arm.

"It talks." Mica said. Tora looked at the pair and made a huffing sound. "I am sorry for the scratches, but you both came out of nowhere and smelled like foxes."

Naruto blinked and shook his head. "That's okay. Sorry we startled you. We're upset at being punished for being inventive and took it out on you."

Tora nodded. "You can't tell anyone about me. As far as the shinobi of the village know, I am a descendant of the original Tora and every decade I just alter my fur a bit and use the time seeing how Konoha is and testing the Genin."

Tora looked at Tsunade. "Tsunade Senju found out my secret when she was sneaking in the Daimyo's garden and heard me talking to the Fire Lord's young bride."

"Um, question." Sakura said raising her hand out of habit. Tsunade and Anko worked to break her of that habit, but once and a while it surfaced, usually when she was surprised.

"Yes young one?"

"How are you immortal? Are you a summon?" Sakura asked.

Tora shook her head. "Alas, I am cursed. Long ago, even before the ninja wars when the world was different, I was a the daughter of a wealthy merchant. One day an old man sought sanctuary in my fathers home. I was alone, it was a bad winter and my father was traveling selling whatever wares held his interest. I told him no and shut the door.

I didn't know he was a sorcerer and he cursed me. He turned me into a cat and gifted me with immortality so I would forever watch others lives pass me by."

"That's horrible." Sakura and Hinata said.

"I spent years moving around until I came here. The village the Senju brothers were building intrigued me. I spent years watching ninja and villagers."

"And now we know." Hinata said, her fingers dancing in the cats fur and getting a satisfied purr.

"I will let the Daimyo's wife know. You four will be able to visit me, or if you want we can use these D-Rank mission retrievals as a chance to talk."

Four sets of eyes looked at Tsunade who snorted. "I suppose, once a week would be fine." She looked at the cat shrewdly. "Your not thinking of compromising my students are you?"

Tora made what sounded like a chuckle. "No, but I do like listening. I've watched some of your training exercises and this is the most interesting group of Genin I've seen in a long time." Tora looked at Tsunade. "And I did warn you about your teammate."

Tsunade nodded, she remembered the warning long ago and how she'd failed to acknowledge it.

"My own pride kept me from listening." She looked at her team, "Remember this, all four of you. When Tora tells you something, listen."

Mica was looking at the cat who gave him a look. "Go ahead, run your scan."

"How'd you know?" Mica asked, his hand glowing green for the diagnostic jutsu.

Tora made that chuckling sound. "Tsunade had the same look when she was your age. She wanted to see if there was anything different."

Tsunade watched her godson as he went through all the different jutsu's. "And?" she inquired.

"There's a high level of an unknown enzyme, but I wouldn't have found it if I didn't use three different jutsu's at once." Mica said and his godmother smiled at him. "It took me months to figure that out."

Mica smiled as Naruto patted him on the back. "He had a great teacher, right bro?"

Mica nodded and Tsunade was pleased.

Sakura and Hinata got to run the checks as well. Tora was patient and looked at Tsunade. "You've taught them well."

"They are precious to me, and I don't want to lose them, so I make sure they are ready for anything."

Tora made an approved sound. "Better than what others are doing, dragging half trained children into combat."  
"The Sandaime raised the graduation age to sixteen because we were loosing to many children." Tsunade said. "He's also instituted the medic program in the academy."

Tora nodded. "I've seen it. Your doing very well, and I am happy to see you have given the village another chance."

Tsunade snorted. "My reason for being here isn't as noble as that Tora. I'm here for my godchildren. If they weren't here, I'd be far from here and Konoha would have never been a speck on the horizon."

XX

Tora had been returned and the mission pay collected after Tsunade talked with the Daimyo's wife in private, ensuring that Tora would get the agreed upon fish.

Hiruzen watched as the best team to date was leaving. "Tsunade, a word."

The elder blond sighed and told the team to go to the training ground and meet Anko at the training ground.

Once they were gone she looked at her former sensei and crossed her arms and waited for him to speak.

He took his time filling his pipe and lighting it with a spark jutsu. "Your team has done a lot of D-rank missions and I admit the idea of using shadow clones while training your team wasn't what I had in mind when giving out missions. You coming in to get the missions kept me from knowing about it."

Tsunade shrugged. Her new plan was to bring her team with her to get the mission scrolls and then once out of the tower have the boys make with the Kage Bunshin and go back to training.

"Your point being sensei?" Tsunade asked.

He sighed and puffed on his pipe. "I know you and Anko hate D-ranks, and the boys believe they are paid chores…"

"Which they are." Tsunade said. "The style of missions that D-ranks are, they are a waste of resources and they are insults. Academy students should be used to do them. Teach them teamwork in the academy by having them do the jobs. Allow Genin to do escort missions and the out of village delivery missions, like my grandfather had them set up."

Hiruzen sighed. It was an old argument, one that he couldn't win whichever way he agreed with.

"It would take restructuring and the council refuses to use academy students like that."

"Fuck the council. The ninja and ninja academy are under the sole direction of the Hokage."

He nodded.

"If they don't like it they can give up their seats, they are here to help you, but it seems all they do is hinder you. Even with the purge, it seems we still get idiots in their place."

Hiruzen nodded. He thought with the removal of the Haruno and Danzo's allies things would clear up and for a time they did. But as the newer member of the council got comfortable they started to cause trouble.

"I'll think about it and talk it over with Iruka." He said.

He'd put Iruka in charge of the academy after the purge. Numerous teachers and the headmaster had been part of Danzo's attempts to take over. Iruka still taught, but was the headmaster as well now.

Tsunade looked at her mentor. "We want a C-rank." She said.

"What?"

"You said we did a lot of D-ranks, and if my count is right we've done double the number needed."

Hiruzen sighed and puffed on his pipe. "Bring them in tomorrow morning." He said knowing she had used technicalities to get her way again. The missions were done, her team was trained and there was really nothing he could do as she'd done it all within the boundaries of the rules.

Tsunade smiled. "And it better not be something lame." She growled and left. Hiruzen looked at the stack of missions and remembered the client he'd spoken to an hour earlier.

_Yes, that should do well._ He thought. _A simple escort and bodyguard mission against bandits._ The Hokage thought and prepared the scroll for Tsunade and Team 7.

**AN: C-rank mission starts next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the world he resides in. I only own Micahamaru.

Chapter 14

(Namikaze Estate)

Tsunade groaned as her bed bounced and she cracked her eye open to see a blond and red head.

"Come on Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"We've got a real mission today!" Micahamaru said as loud as is brother.

Tsunade groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket over her head. "Too early." She growled. "Go back to bed." She said.

"But we have a lot to do!" Mica said to his godmother.

Tsunade felt the blanket pulled and her eye landed on the clock and she growled. "Its FOUR IN THE MORNING!"

The twins smiled and leapt back. "But Baa-chan, we have three hours to prepare…"

Tsunade grabbed her blanket and rolled back over. She heard the door open.

"Boys." She heard Shizune say with a hint of exasperation. Let's go to the kitchen. Let Tsunade get her beauty sleep."

_Thank you Shizune._ Tsunade thought. But then she heard Naruto's question. "But, Baa-chan's too old for that to work."

_He's dead. I'm going to make your life hell._ Tsunade thought of the blond. _Its Jiraiya's fault. I knew leaving Naruto with him too much would affect him. Next time I see Jiraiya he's getting a salt enema._

XX

(Elsewhere)

Jiraiya sneezed then shivered in his sleep. Obito who had last watch before they traveled wondered what would cause that reaction, and he knew for some reason a certain pair of twins were the cause of it.

XX

(Namikaze Estate)

Kushina sat sipping her tea as Tsunade came down at six. She gave the older woman a smirk. "A bit excited to be on their first C-Rank." She teased.

Tsunade shot her a look and accepted the coffee from Shizune. "You have to admit, D-Ranks are a waste of resources that academy students could do."

Kushina nodded. The civilians were protesting the changes and she was wondering if they could get away with another purge of the stupid.

Tsunade made sounds as she tried to wake up with the aid of coffee. The three women could hear the twins.

"Where are they?" Tsunade asked.

"In the dojo. I have them sorting weapons." Kushina said with a smirk. "Those two were armed with enough weapons as if they were heading to war."

Tsunade stood and went to see what half her team was up to.

She found them standing nose to nose. "And I'm telling you that you can never have enough explosive tags." Naruto said.

"We're on a simple escort mission. Baa-chan said that…" Mica countered.

"You always quote Baa-chan." Naruto cut off his twin.

"She's usually right. She may suck gambling, but as a ninja, a medic and our teacher she's done right." Mica countered.

Naruto backed off. "Its just Kakashi and Uncle O both said that things can go wrong once we're out of the gate. I don't want to be caught with less than we need."

Mica sighed and gestured towards his scroll. Tsunade from the doorway was impressed with the amount of medical gear her godson was taking.

"I know what you mean. I worry that we could end up like some of the teams Uncle Kakashi told us about."

"Or Ero-Sannin's." Naruto said. They both recalled the story Jiraiya had told them of the one team he took after their father's. how the whole team had been wiped out in Mist.

Tsunade closed her eyes as she remembered that as well as the day she lost Dan, and then soon after she lost her little brother.

Shaking her head she looked on as the twins compromised.

"Pack the medical stuff, we heal quickly…" Naruto said.

"But the others don't." Mica agreed. They sealed away kunai, shuriken and Tsunade watched as they sealed up a hundred exploding tags.

_Well it's a nine hundred less than the amount Naruto was going to bring._ Tsunade thought.

She then watched as they each armed themselves with two dozen shuriken, a dozen kunai and Mica grabbed his zip staff while Naruto put the Anbu style sword Kakashi got him across his back.

"Ready?"

Mica sighed as he nodded. "We just need to grab rations and…"

Naruto groaned. "Forgot the camp gear."

Tsunade stepped away a smile on her face as she returned to the kitchen.

"Well?" Kushina asked.

"They're doing fine." Tsunade said remembering her own early days and first time out of the village missions.

"MOM!" twin shouts echoed from the other end of the house. "WHERE'S THE MISSION BAGS?!!?" Naruto yelled.

Kushina smiled and went to show them where they were kept. Rin entered the kitchen half asleep.

Shizune looked at her and grinned. "First C-Rank." She said answering the unasked question. "I'm surprised you didn't hear them wake Lady Tsunade up."

Rin shook her head. "I had my radio playing and my room was sound proofed."

Tsunade looked at her. "Then how can you…"

"I leave the door open a lot." Rin answered.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

Team 7 stood at the back while Tsunade collected the scroll. "Team 7 is ready for our C-rank mission." She said taking the scroll.

"Very well." Hiruzen said. He pushed the buzzer. "Send him in."

The waiting room door opened and an old man wearing a whicker hat entered with a sake jug in his hand.

"Tsunade, this is the client. Tazuna from Wave. He's a architect, his current project is building a bridge to connect Wave to the main land."

Tsunade nodded and the man belched and looked at her team.

"These four little snots?" Tazuna said.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and the man looked her up and down. "And…" his gaze stopped on her chest and she felt her knuckles popping as she clenched her hand.

Hiruzen stood. "I assure you Tazuna-san that Team 7 is a very skilled team. And Tsunade is one of the legendary three, as well as the teams second sensei…" he looked around and then at Tsunade. "Where's Anko?"

XX

(Mitarashi-Yuhi Apartment)

Kurenai opened the door and blinked seeing Tsunade standing there. Behind her was Team 7 and the client. "Wait here." Tsunade growled and walked into the apartment with a "Mornin'." Greeting to Kurenai who was in a robe. The red-eyed Jonin blinked and looked at the four Genin.

"C-Rank mission." Mica said at her look as she noticed they were dressed for travel. "Anko-sensei's late." Naruto said.

A loud thump followed by "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Tsunade stepped out of the room with a smirk. She looked at Kurenai. "Sorry about the mess."

Before Kurenai could ask a soaked Anko was putting on her trench and her sopping wet hair was in a very messy tail.

Anko grabbed her pack which was by the door. "Later Nai-chan. The bed's soaked."

She kissed the red eyed woman's cheek still half asleep and was out the door, pulling it closed behind her.

Kurenai blinked several times, shook her head and headed back to bed, stopping at the small lake that was in the room.

"Tsunade is paying for this when she gets back." Kurenai said using several jutsu's to get rid of the water and grabbed the clothes on the floor to throw in the dryer. "So much for sleeping in." she muttered knowing the bed would need to be put out and the rest of the room thoroughly cleaned and dried.

_Make sure Anko's things are out of sight and hire a genin team to do it._ She thought. Also remembering to remove the toys and the handcuffs from the nightstand before going to pay for a mission.

XX

(On the Road)

Anko walked with hunched shoulder and was grumbling about "Annoying Blonds".

Hinata and Sakura were in formation behind her flanking Tazuna, while Naruto and Mica were several paces behind them and then Tsunade bringing up the rear. She was there for several reasons.

To watch over her students.

To watch the client and the road ahead at the same time.

To keep distance between her and Anko until the Jonin calmed down and dried off.

To avoid the client staring at her chest and her pummeling him as if he was Jiraiya. (Which would kill the client and they wouldn't get paid and her team would probably revolt on her.

Tsunade liked to think her strategy was sound. It also gave her time to think and ignore the whining of the client about the pace they were setting, which in itself was slower than hell.

_Kami, any slower and we'll only make six miles before nightfall._ Tsunade thought at how pathetic that was.

She heard Sakura asking Tazuna about Wave and how come they didn't have ninja.

"Not every village or nation has the resources for maintaining a ninja force Sakura." Tsunade answered before Tazuna could speak any more. The man used the words "Super" and "Bestest" way to often for Tsunade's liking and she knew the client lied, he was far too nervous and she saw he was drinking far too much.

"Hold up." She called and Team 7 stopped.

Tsunade strode forward and took the sake jug away.

"HEY!" Tazuna yelled in protest.

"Shut up. You want us to protect you and get you home, you'll need to lay off this. And you'll need to walk a bit faster, we're taking too long."

Tazuna blanched. "I can't…I…"

Tsunade crushed the jug and looked at the boys. "You heard him. He can't move faster."

Mica smirked as he heard his godmother. They did this to Jiraiya when he was out drinking too much and with a look to Naruto who nodded they grabbed Tazuna between them, lifted his leg up with their arms and had his arms around their shoulders.

"Double time." Tsunade said.

"Finally." Anko said as she and the others took to the trees.

_Now we'll put some distance into this journey._ Tsunade thought.

**AN: The journey continues and things get complicated. **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the world he resides in. I only own Micahamaru.

Chapter 15

(Between Konoha & Wave)

With taking to the trees instead of taking the road they cut miles off their journey.

_If we'd stuck to the road we wouldn't be this far until maybe the day after next._ Tsunade thought as she smirked as the bridge builder finally stopped complaining about being carried.

Sakura and Hinata were behind Anko and they were keeping their eyes open. Anko held up a hand and they landed on a large branch.

"What is it?"

"Two figures coming from the road. They're moving fast."

Tsunade nodded. "We'll rest here. Anko, Mica and Naruto will scout it out. Hinata, Sakura, set up a small rest area for the client. Keep your eyes open Hinata."

The Hyuga nodded and the two went to work.

Tsunade looked at the client and how he got very nervous when Anko mentioned someone was coming from the road. "I think its time that you tell the truth Tazuna-san." She said putting her hands on her hips.

XX

The trap Anko set was perfect as the two nin ran right into it, the snakes impaled them with their fangs. The poison dropping them.

"Are they dead?" Mica asked.

"No, but the poison won't let them go anywhere until I give them the antidote."

She looked at the two men. "Man, we caught the Demon Brothers this easily, that's just weak. I think they were given the wrong rank in the bingo book."

Naruto went around and looked. "Um, are they supposed to be drooling?"

"Yes. Go get Tsunade. Mica if you would run some tests after I strip them down."

The red head nodded and he watched as Anko worked quickly slicing their clothes off them. With a clinical eye his godmother taught him he watched as Anko stacked the weapons. "Those are covered with poison, be careful."

Mica nodded and only turned when Tsunade appeared. "I left Naruto waiting with the client and the girls. What do we have?"

"The Demon brothers, low C-rank missing nin. I was going to start the interrogation."

Tsunade looked at Mica and sighed. "Very well."

"Come with me brat." Anko said grabbing the ankle of the first subject. "With your medical training this will go so much easier."

Tsunade watched her godson go and knew that it was at this very moment that he lost whatever innocence he had with the interrogation he was about to take part in.

XX

Mica returned nearly an hour later looking pale. Anko returned a couple minutes later. Mica had yet to say a word despite the other Genin trying to get him to talk.

"We've got a problem." Anko said looking right at Tazuna. "Client lied." Tsunade looked at her. "How bad?"

"Very. Seems his country has been under the control by a low level crime lord named Gato."

"How low level?" Tsunade asked.

Anko shrugged. "He's got a sheet with the black ops, but not worth hunter nin."

Tsunade looked at Tazuna. "Please, my people…"

"You lied. If you would have stated the true purpose, arrangements could be made." She looked at Mica and her eyes softened. "This isn't a mission for Genin, no matter how skilled."

"But he's killing people."

"Baa-chan." Mica spoke up before she could rip the client a new one with her thoughts on his "suffering"

"Those two…they had orders to kill him and leave him in a ditch."

Tazuna paled even more. "They said that their reward was going to his daughter."

Tsunade looked at Mica. "We can't do this mission. As skilled as you all are, this is an Anbu mission from the sounds of it."

Mica looked ill as he looked back the way he and Anko had come from.

Tsunade led Anko several feet away ignoring Tazuna's wailing about his poor daughter and grandson.

"Suggestions?"

Anko sighed. "We've been made, that means there are more out there looking for him. By rights we could cut him loose and make for Konoha, I'm sure there are more dangerous nin waiting now." The Snake Sannin said. "And did I mention I hate leaving a mission incomplete."

Tsunade looked back. "What did he see?"

"All of it. Everything I do in interrogation, he saw up close. I'm sorry, got carried away while I work."

Tsunade sighed and saw how her godson seemed to shrink from Sakura when she moved too quickly.

"I'll have to speak with him."

She started to walk back. "Lady Tsunade." She turned to look at Anko. "He did a great job. I'd swear he was a natural, he kept it together until we got all we could from them, and he ended one of their lives quickly with a chakra scalpel."

Tsunade nodded and walked back towards the Genin. _Crap on a pogo stick. This keeps going from bad to worse._

"It seems we've hit a snag." She said taking a seat and glaring at Tazuna. Anko and Mica uncovered information that there are more teams out there. And they might be more deadly than the Demon brothers." She sighed as Mica looked up she saw his eyes.

"What this means is we can't go back. The only path left is for us to get to Wave, in the mean time, Anko and I will be using our summons to try and get a message back to the Hokage."

Tsunade hated this. Not knowing what the other nin were or where they were was going to make this harder.

"You need to tell us what you know of the forces we'll be facing, no holding back this time."

She then looked at Mica. "You got what you could from the Demon brothers, I need you to write it down."

Mica licked his lips and nodded.

"Naruto, I want shadow clones in a five star formation patrol."

The blond nodded and walked several feet away to create the guards. "Sakura I need you to go over the weapons and gear that Mica and Anko stripped from the Demon brothers. Do your best to identify it."

"Careful, a lot of the weapons are covered with a poison." Mica warned.

Sakura nodded in thanks.

"Hinata, I'll need your help getting Tazuna here sober and then we'll need to prepare some soldier pills to distribute amongst us. We're going to be moving fast and all night now." Hinata nodded.

"Anko. Get as many summons as you can, give them messages to pass on to the Hokage."

Anko nodded. Tsunade looked at Tazuna. "You're not going to enjoy the next ten minutes."

The pleas followed by screams were then followed by the sound of someone retching filled the clearing the Genin ignored it as they went about their tasks.

XX

Anko sighed as she returned to the clearing. She could hear the faint sound of the client sobbing as she sat next to Mica. "So Doc, what did they do to him?"

Mica looked up from his notepad and blinked. He looked to where Tazuna was shivering and retching.

"They used a purge to burn the alcohol from his system. Since he's a civilian he's having a rough time of it."

"You mean you could deal with a ninja's hangover?" Anko asked, wondering why she'd never heard of it.

"Baa-chan created it. Its not like it is on Tazuna since you use chakra to burn the alcohol in the system."

Anko blinked. "And she's never made it available why?"

Mica shrugged. "She taught me, Sakura, Hinata, Shizune and Rin. I think she taught mom as well. Why she never gave it to the hospital, they weren't interested."

"Doctors, what morons."

Mica nodded. "Baa-chan's planning on overhauling the hospital more. Too many civilians are running it right now, and there are those connected to clans who put their clan first."

"And what do you think?"

"I agree. It's a ninja hospital, civilians have no place running it."

Anko nodded, she hated how the civilians were in every branch of the ninja profession. "You did good earlier." She said.

Mica swallowed. "It…I never knew interrogation could go like that."

Anko nodded. "I can say I'm proud as a teacher. You did better than a hardened veteran. I've seen men loose their lunch, you waited until we were totally finished."

Mica nodded. "I've done surgery before, it helped me focus. But I don't think I could torture people for a living."

Anko patted him on the shoulder. "Use this as a learning experience. I never really got a chance growing up. My…traitor of a sensei hardened me and had me become a weapon, a interrogator with his methods of training. Its one of the reasons I'm glad Lady Tsunade has given me her trust to work with you four. No one else would have."

Mica nudged Anko with his shoulder. "I trust you sensei. Even though I think your psychotic, I trust you."

Anko smirked and grabbed him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. "Your okay in my book as well kiddo."

XX

"Baa-chan?"

Tsunade looked from the client towards Naruto. "I've got a perimeter around us five clones per star point."

"Thank you Naruto." She said. Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Gah. Standing downwind of that is nasty."

Tsunade smirked. "Mica has the same problem. He has to use chakra to block his nose while in surgery."

Naruto's eyes looked for Hinata and found her standing behind Tazuna with a glowing hand against his lower back.

"What exactly are we to do?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed, she felt like that's all she did since becoming responsible for a team. "We'll get to Wave and entrench there. I doubt Sarutobi has a spare squad to send right now so we'll need to be careful."

Naruto nodded and realized he was going to be the safety measure for his team. "I'm the assault member for the team."

Tsunade nodded sadly. "What the pervert and Kakashi taught you will be important on keeping this team alive. You and Anko are the assault. This is the drawback with a team of medics. Granted your brother and Hinata are both hitters as well, but they are support."

Naruto swallowed and nodded as it was setting in what his task would be on this team.

His eyes sought out his brother and saw him being abused by Anko and chuckled. "She's just a big kid at heart."

"You four have been good for her." Tsunade said watching the Genin and Jonin rough house.

"You can help Sakura with the weapons, remember…"

"They have poison, I heard. I'll store them in a scroll for disposal."

Tsunade watched him go and fought the urge to sigh. _I need a drink._ She thought sadly.

**AN: They reach Wave next time, encounter Zabuza and…well you'll see in coming chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the world he resides in. I only own Micahamaru.

**AN: Need to remind the people who are overly critical, if you want perfection stop being cheap bastards or bitches and buy a book for 7.99 (paperback) US currency. This is free. **

Chapter 16

(Boat)

Naruto and Mica were the first out of the small boat. They helped Hinata, Sakura and Tsunade over. Anko leapt into the water herself and splashed to the shore. They heaved Tazuna to the shore and looked at Tsunade. They had been lucky to get this far without any further encounters.

Tsunade looked at the mist covered shore, she didn't like it, it brought back bad memories of the day she lost Dan.

"Which way?" she asked Tazuna, the bridge builder had been very quiet since his forced purge, only speaking when spoken too.

"That way." Tazuna said.

"We go the other way." Tsunade said.

"What? Why?" the bridge builder asked.

"Because the way to your house is being watched." Naruto said. "You're being hunted, so we need to do the opposite of what they think you would do."

"Unless they know that we're smarter than that and might have…"

Tsunade sighed. "Don't the two of you dare start that they know we know crap."

Naruto and Mica shared grins while the girls rolled their eyes, they had born witness to one of those discussions and Sakura had tried to follow it, but after ten minutes her head hurt.

"Mica, Naruto carry the client. We're moving fast." Tsunade ordered and once more they took to the trees.

XX

Anko was bringing up the rear and whistled. The stopped. "We've got someone, perhaps two someone's coming up fast. They realized we're not going straight in."

Tsunade nodded and pulled out the map of the island.

"We'll cut through here."

"That's the ship graveyard!" Tazuna said in shock.

"Yes. We'll set a trap here. Boys…"

They both created a dozen clones and they rushed off ahead of the group to prepare for the traps already forming in the boy's minds. Tsunade knew that between the two of them the boys could do nearly anything, the Konoha wide prank war they had against Kakashi and Obito when they were still in the academy had been something to see, and many poor Anbu were still undergoing psyche evaluations from being caught in the crossfire.

"Hinata, see anything?" she asked.

The Hyuga activated her Byakugan and paused. "The Mist is moving with those following us sensei."

Tsunade cursed. "The mist isn't natural then. "Sakura, replace Mica, I need his help. Anko, keep them going." The snake Jonin sent the others ahead and after a look from Tsunade the special Jonin nodded and leapt away while Mica landed next to his godmother. "You have any of your homemade traps with you?" she asked.

Mica nodded and pulled out a scroll. "Never know when Naruto and I are going to get…in the mood to prank one another." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Set up, you have two minutes." Tsunade ordered keeping watch while Mica set up several traps and hiding tags. The ones that impressed her are the proximity seals. _Jiraiya really taught them a lot of his tricks._ She thought as Mica finished and they leapt away, they got twenty yards and hid.

Tsunade used hand signs. _**Be Ready.**_

Mica nodded and she watched as he pulled out a kunai.

They didn't have to wait long. The ones pursuing her team weren't even looking for traps.

The first figure carrying a huge sword passed a seal and was rocketed backwards by the exploding tag.

"WATCH OUT! TRAPS!" he managed to yell before he hit the tree where he triggered another trap and Tsuande saw it was a glue bomb. She raised an eye brow as the man was caught in a very sticky web of industrial glue.

A figure landed further back and Tsunade made a hand gesture and Mica launched a kunai.

The figure leapt and got close to another of Mica's proximity seals triggering several explosions that the masked figure managed to avoid. Sadly it brought the masked nin straight in towards Tsunade who drew back her fist and launched a straight punch.

It sent the masked nin rocketing through a tree and Mica winced.

He looked at the glue trap. "Baa-chan, he got away!"

She looked to see tatters from clothes and sighed. "We better hurry. Grab the nin and cuff 'em. We'll need to be there for Anko and the others."

Mica dropped next to the unconscious nin and saw that the masked was shattered. He cocked his head to the side. _Pretty._ He thought as he bound the fingers like Kakashi had taught him and then the arms and legs. Hoisting the nin over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, he leapt after his godmother.

XX

Anko was amazed when the clones led her and the others through the traps they had already assembled. She'd heard about the prank war, but if this was even a glimmer she had a whole new set of plans for the team.

"Hinata, report." She ordered once they were situated, Sakura was with Tazuna in a camouflage blind that the clones had set up.

Naruto and the clones were setting up more surprises as they spoke.

"The mist is coming this way…there is one figure just entering my range." She said.

"Naruto, pack it up." Anko ordered. She along with Naruto and Hinata used the hull of a boat to hide behind they looked thru the missing planks.

"I can't believe they got past Baa-chan and Mica." Naruto said.

"Shh." Anko said.

Hinata was looking and sighed. "One target inbound, favoring his leg."

Naruto grinned. He smirked as the target entered the first zone and the tags exploded.

"He's still coming."

"Clones are going in." Naruto said and Anko watched as the Mica and Naruto clones moved in to attack.

The swordsman snarled and went on the attack, swinging that huge cleaver sword. Anko cursed. "I know that figure. He's in the Bingo book." She said. "Keep him occupied." She said and shunshined.

Naruto generated more clones to replace the damaged ones.

_Come on sensei, do whatever it is your going to do, he's getting close to the next zone._

XX

Anko appeared above and watched as the clones Naruto sent in were doing their job wearing down the nin.

_Damn the kid has some bangin' training if he can hold off Zabuza Momochi._ Anko thought. _I really need to see what they learned over the years. I think the little shits have been holding back._

She saw Naruto's clones drive Zabuza back at the cost of six of them, but Zabuza got close enough to one of the proximity seals and the tags around him exploded.

Anko winced as the clones vanished, but Zabuza was looking like he was going thru the meat grinder.

"AGH! YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!"

Anko watched as Zabuza despite the injuries went on as if he wasn't hurt and tore into the remaining clones with that sword.

Naruto sent out another dozen clones. Anko watched and saw Zabuza use a water jutsu.

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"

Anko watched as the dragon formed and lashed out obliterating the clones and it smashed the cover Naruto and Hinata were using.

She watched the two Genin dive aside.

"Found you!" Zabuza snarled and he lifted his cleaver to attack the pair.

Hinata lunged at the same time Naruto brought up a pair of kunai and blocked Zabuza's sword while Hinata hit Zabuza with a juken strike to the solar plexis. He made a grunt and staggered back.

Anko attacked. "SEN'EITAJASHU!!!!" she roared and Zabuza looked up too late as Anko's hidden shadow many snake hand jutsu struck him, injecting him with venom.

Zabuza wasn't done as he spun and his sword cleaved through the snakes. Anko landed between him and her Genin.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Mist." Anko said a pair of wicked knives in her hands. "A-Rank missing nin."

Zabuza coughed and staggered back. "Yeah, you don't have much time."

"I (cough) can't believe (cough, cough) that I was taken out by (cough, HACK) by a couple of brats."

Anko smirked. "Not just any brats, the best there is. I am surprised you got past Lady Tsunade and Mica however." She said.

Zabuza coughed and his face wrap darkened with blood. "Chick with big knockers?" he hacked some more.

"Yeah." Anko said.

"She took out Haku with one hit." Zabuza went to one knee. "Didn't see the other brat, but if (cough, cough) he did the traps he did good."

Naruto smirked, staying where he was with Hinata in attack position should Zabuza fight off the poison in his veins some how.

They looked to see Tsunade land near Anko and Mica several feet back carrying a bound nin.

"You didn't kill her?" Zabuza asked.

"No." Tsunade said.

"Take care of her…she's innocent…" he slumped forward.

"He took six hits of poison, talk about tough." Anko said.

Mica looked at his brother. "You know what this means?"

Naruto grinned as well. "We kicked ass?"

"Hell yeah."

Tsunade shook her head. They were doing well. She had to admit they were trained and she sighed as what was yet to come. "Get the client. We have to get him home yet. Anko, you have burial detail."

"You want me to get the head for the bounty?" the snake Jonin asked.

"Yes. Seal it and the sword in a scroll. It'll be split between you three."

"No." Naruto and Hinata said. They shared a look.

"Let Anko-sensei have it, she had the killing blow." Hinata said after what seemed to be a silent conversation between her and Naruto.

_Its scary how well they communicate with one another._ Tsunade thought.

Sakura came out of hiding and waved.

_Now we just need to keep the client safe still and let him build his bridge. What I wouldn't give for a bottle of sake_. Tsunade thought as she and her students left with the client and the prisoner in tow. Anko looked at the body of Zabuza and wondered what else was going to happen on this mission.

_Three bounties already, and the mission isn't a week old._ She got to work and prepared to destroy the body after removing the head. She started to wonder if the students have been holding back to humor her. _Something to think about._ She thought.

**AN: Tazuna's family and "The doctors are in" next time in KEII.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the world he resides in. I only own Micahamaru.

Chapter 17

(Tazuna's House)

Naruto and Mica were outside waiting for Anko. Tsunade meanwhile was looking at the bridge builder and wondering if a finger flick to the forehead would kill him for the shit he pulled.

"You can't just leave." Tazuna whined.

"You lied." Tsunade said. "Your lucky we brought you home, but we do not have to stay."

"You'd let us fend for ourselves?" Tsunami asked.

"Yes. We're not a charity and your father lied. My team isn't equipped for a siege and the number of ninja Gato probably has on his payroll."

"But you took out those three…"

"That was sheer luck on mine and my students parts. It won't last. You said bandits and that was it. Gato is a major crime boss with connections to the mainland. He has an almost unlimited supply of mercenaries. This is a job for Anbu Black Ops, not Genin."

Tazuna was trying to think of something, anything to get the ninja to stay.

"Sensei, she's coming around." Hinata called from upstairs where her and Sakura were dealing with the girl that Mica had caught.

Tsunade turned and left the room. Tazuna cursed. "Can they just leave?" Tsunami asked her father. He nodded. "She's right. I lied and paid for a lower mission. They could have left me on the road, but they brought me home as we'd agreed upon."

From the stairs Inari had been listening. "At least they're smart enough to know that you can't take on Gato and live."

Tazuna shook his head. His grandson didn't see it. The ninja weren't afraid. They were under prepared. _All because of my lie._

XX

(Upstairs)

"Where is Zabuza-sama?"

"Dead." Tsunade said entering the room. The girl was bound and glaring at Sakura who had shoved her back to the mat.

"My student spared your life and Zabuza asked for us to take care of you. Said you were innocent."

Haku slumped then. All the fight went out of her knowing that the words had come from Zabuza.

"Aren't we staying?" Hinata asked as Tsunade grabbed a pack. "I've been arguing with myself since we fought Zabuza. We don't know what forces Gato has and to stay as we are, under armed and out manned would be suicide."

Sakura nodded at this. "We were prepared for a C-rank mission against bandits and maybe a low level nin that flushed out of its village." She looked at her sensei who nodded for her to continue. "We're not equipped to deal with an entrenched enemy with the resources of Gato."

Sakura pulled out the Bingo Book and opened it up. "Gato is a member of the Ares Syndicate, he's got a high bounty on his head, not because he's skilled but because he's a crime boss and has an army of mercenaries, samurai and low level missing nin that work for him."

Hinata read the entry.

Haku nodded. "He hired us because the ninja he has on his staff failed twice to kill the bridge builder." She said in a low voice.

Tsunade paused at this. "Do you know how many people are with him on the island? Their skills?"

Haku nodded at this and Tsuande smirked. "Get Naruto in here." She told Hinata who ran out the door and down the stairs.

"I've got an idea." Tsunade said to Sakura and looked at Haku. "Now, lets see about getting you on your feet."

XX

Micahamaru was balancing a kunai on his fingertip when Anko finally arrived. She handed him a scroll. "I took the time to gather the traps you and your brother left that weren't detonated."

"Thanks sensei." He said making a note to return half to his brother later. "Baa-chan's got a pow-wow going upstairs. I was told to wait for you."

"Let's go."

They entered the house and passed the family talking in the kitchen. They ignored the comments from the boy and his mother and took the stairs two at a time.

A rap on the door and they entered to see Haku sitting up wrapped in a blanket. Naruto was leaning against the wall by the window while Hinata and Sakura sat on either side of Haku and Tsunade was in a chair.

"Seal the room." She ordered and Anko's hands sped through the seals and she touched the walls applying the privacy and security jutsu.

"We've got an hour." She said.

Tsunade nodded. "Alright Haku, one more time." She said and the revealed young woman spoke of everything she'd taken in while at Gato's with Zabuza.

XX

An hour passed and when the door opened, the ninja of Konoha trooped down the stairs. Haku was wearing a mix of Hinata's and Anko's uniforms as her had been trashed by the traps when she'd been captured.

"Please." Tazuna said meeting them at the bottom of the stairs. "Don't leave us to fend for ourselves."

Tsunade's face remained blank. "Sakura."

Her pink haired student stepped forward. "Take Haku and Anko, map the town. See what we're working with."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." She said and left with Anko and Haku following.

"Your going to help?" Tazuna asked, his voice filled with hope.

"We're going to see what the situation is." Tsunade said.

"Mica, Hinata set up the tents." Looking over her shoulder.

"You could stay here." Tsunami offered.

Tsunade shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but we'd prefer not to trap ourselves." She said thinking of the mission her brother had been on that cost him his life.

"But you are staying?" Tazuna said.

"For now." Tsunade said.

XX

Sakura looked around, the village was the epitome of poverty. The merchants that were in business overcharged drastically for the basic staples. The people looked like they hadn't had a good meal in a long time.

She saw Anko was making marks on a map she was drawing. "And you say Gato's men don't come here unless its to collect?"

Haku nodded, she looked sadly at the village. Her and Zabuza had avoided it and now seeing it up close she felt bad for the decisions her mentor had chosen that ignored the suffering of people like this.

"What are we going to do?" Haku asked.

Sakura looked around. "Set up a clinic first. Many of these people need medical care."

Anko made a note. "Naruto will need to do a walkthrough to see what's defensible." Sakura nodded.

Haku listened, "We could use Gato's route from his mansion to here as a bottle neck and use it to thin them down." She said.

"Show me." Anko ordered.

XX

Mica shook his head as he watched his brother and Hinata. "You know you two I'd get these set up faster by myself."

Both blinked and blushed as they had spent more time flirting than setting up the camp and tents.

"Sorry they echoed."

Hinata went to get something from the packs and made an "Eep!" that had the brothers there and blinking.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Naruto asked seeing the two fox cubs in the pack looking back at them with big innocent expressions.

Mica sighed. "Baa-chan's gonna kill us."

Hinata picked up the fox with blond markings. "I don't think that innocent expression will appease Lady Tsunade Aya." Yes the fox cubs were female, and it was something that the boys had been very careful on not telling their mother and Lady Tsunade. It was a silent agreement they'd made the morning they appeared. They let their mothers and everyone else assume that the foxes were male.

Hinata knew and Naruto bet a small mountain of ramen that his brother had told Sakura.

"Come here Maya." Mica called to the red furred fox with silver markings. She climbed out of the bag and trotted over to her master, her belly was low and her tail nearly dragged on the ground.

"I'm not going to yell, but you were both told that this might not have been safe." Mica said and Naruto nodded even as his eyes watched Aya being cuddled by Hinata.

Maya made a small yip and Mica sighed as he picked her up. "If Baa-chan sees either of you your on your own as I will deny you being here."

Maya yipped again and Mica smirked even as he held her. Since his and Naruto's birthday the foxes managed to be around without being seen. Add in the fact that he and Naruto seemed to understand them worried their mother.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Mica said to the fox in his arms as he carried her to his tent. "I'm a big softy."

Maya made a sound of agreement as he put her in his tent. "We have a new girl here so be careful."

XX

Anko smiled evilly after seeing the road from Gato's mansion to the village. She also made a quick sketch of the bridge.

"Oh, this is gonna be a turkey shoot." She said. "And he refuses to use another route?" she asked Haku.

The dark haired girl nodded. "Surrounded by over a hundred mercenaries he has little to fear here."

"Time to change that." Anko said with a very serpentine grin.

**AN: Uh-oh. Anyways for those that paid attention, there was a poll on my profile to pick five that I would work on. Yeah, that's not working too well as my dad's health is teeter-tottering back and forth. I'm working when I can. Thanks for the kind words from those that did and I am trying to keep things going.**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the world he resides in. I only own Micahamaru.

Chapter 18

"I'm telling you, it would be a mile of death and destruction." Anko said as she showed Mica and Naruto the road. "Just think, a mile of prime killing ground."

Mica looked at his brother who was grinning.

"Go ahead. I'll head in and help Baa-chan with setting up the clinic. Sakura-chan said these people need it badly."

Naruto nodded as he and Anko went back to planning mass destruction of a very bad person.

"We'll join you once we have something sketched out."

"Explosives. Lots of explosives." Anko said and the boys shared looks and grins at how well they understood their second sensei.

"Have fun destroying the evil overlord." Mica said as he sauntered away.

"He's really not into the destruction thing, is he?" Anko asked.

Naruto smiled. "Nah, he likes pranks but his heart is in healing and helping others. That's fine. I'm more of the weapons of mass destruction and he likes putting things together."

"So alike and so different." Anko said.

Naruto grinned. "Now, let's talk about bouncing explosives."

Anko's laugh would chill any who came upon the pair for some time to come.

XX

"Next."

An elderly woman came to the table where Sakura was seated and began to give her the basic examination. "And you've had this pain for how long?"

"A couple of months now."

"Hinata." Sakura called.

"Take her to the tent so Lady Tsunade can help her."

Three tents were set up and Sakura was doing basic diagnostics with Hinata. the more serious conditions were given to Tsunade and Mica with the last tent for patients that would need longer term care.

She looked at the villagers lined up and sighed knowing that this was bad.

Mica came out of his tent. "Ms. Soburn needs to be monitored." He said taking off the surgical scrubs and putting them in the bin. "I fixed her appendix and took care of the gall stones and kidney breach."

Sakura nodded as she went to put the woman in post op. "We're going to burn through everything you brought at this rate."

Mica nodded. "These people haven't had medical care since Gato came to the island and kidnapped their doctor and destroyed the hospital." Mica sighed as he looked at the long line still waiting. "We're going to need to send for supplies and help from Konoha."

"It'll have to be after Anko and Naruto destroy Gato."

Both teens turned to see Tsunade coming out of her medical tent. "A lot of kidney problems." She said.

"Not to mention other minor problems that balloon up as there is no care." Tsunade sighed. They've been doing this for hours already.

"How are the supplies Sakura?"

"We're running low on everything Lady Tsunade. We're out of blood packs and sutures, and bandages are gone with the last patient." The pink haired girl said. She looked at the sannin. "What are we going to do?"

Tsunade sighed. "We'll have to turn them away until the battle is done."

Mica didn't look happy. "What if Haku, Sakura and I make a run to the nearest trade town?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Too dangerous right now. Its best if we keep close together. We'll need all of us for Anko and Naruto's plan to work."

Anko had reported to Tsunade of what her and Naruto would need to do. Right now the blond was using Kage Bunshin's to plant the traps and explosives with Anko. Mica had offered to help, but then he saw the number of patients and his brother waved him off with an understanding smile.

"Send the rest home Sakura, but take their names and information." Tsunade told the pink haired girl.

When she left, Tsunade looked at her godson and smiled. "You did really well today." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Does it ever feel like its enough?" Mica asked.

"No. Just know you've done your best and I will always be proud of you."

Mica looked at the villagers that were leaving. "But why does it feel like a failure still."

Tsunade put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a one armed hug. "Part of being a doctor I'm afraid."

The pair stood there as Tsunade comforted her godson as he told her of the little boy in Tent three that wouldn't see the end of the week.

XX

Naruto smiled at Anko when the last of his shadow clones popped and fed him the information of the set traps.

"You're right Anko-sensei, this will be fun."

Anko grinned as she looked over the road. "And we've got a day to rest as Gato comes to the village to collect his taxes."

Both shared a very feral grin at the mass destruction that would take place then.

"And we sweep up the leftovers." Naruto said.

"Hell yeah." Anko said pumping her fist in the air. "Leave a pair of bunshin to watch the road, and you can go spend time with your girlfriend."

Naruto sputtered as Anko leapt away laughing while teasing him about what the quiet ones can do getting the blond to sputter and turn shades of red that he didn't know was possible with blood still inside the body.

XX

Haku watched as Sakura seemed to be undecided as she kept looking out the window of Tazuna's house where she could see Mica sitting with the fox kits. Tsunade had not been happy to see the little furballs as she called them. Sakura wondered about them as well. _I mean, if they came from Mica and Naruto…shouldn't they have been male? I mean from what Kushina-sama says the Kyuubi was male…_

Sakura shook her head as she smiled as Mica roughhoused with the fox kits.

"He's a pure soul." She said.

Sakura nodded at this without looking away.

"He and Naruto really aren't meant for the life of ninja, are they?" Haku asked.

"No. I think Mica would be happy working at the hospital and Naruto…well he wants to follow in his father's footsteps." Sakura smiled as she thought of her friends and their paths in life and she shuddered in thought at what her own parents had planned for her. using control seals and making her into a spy and weapon for Danzo. If it hadn't been for her friendship to Mica she hated to think what she would have been like.

"Your lucky to have a nice boyfriend." Haku was saying.

"What?" Sakura said turning to look at the dark haired girl. "Oh no. No. He's just one of my best friends." Sakura said thinking of all the teasing Ino had given her over the years.

"Really?" Haku asked with disbelief.

Sakura nodded at this and her inner self yelled at her for being so stupid. Sakura ignored it however, but at the same time if she just made a huge mistake.

XX

"Aya-chan…Maya-chan…sit!" Mica said while laughing as he was tackled once again by the pair of vixen's.

Aya gave a playful yip while Maya butted her head against his chest. "You two are absolutely terrible." Mica said with a smile as he scratched Maya behind the ears and Aya under her chin. "Baa-chan was not happy you two sneaked along. And we did leave you with kaa-san. Don't you think she's going to worry about the two of you missing?"

Both kits gave soft whines and tried to look pathetic. "Baa-chan said she's sending a slug as soon as possible not only to Jiji, but to let mom know."

Mica sighed at the thought of how long it would take for the Hokage to mobilize a medical squad and supplies.

"By the end of the week, and you know mom will be here with them."

"Got that right."

Mica turned to see Naruto come out of the woods looking like he'd been through the grinder. "What hit you?"

"Anko and I were training a bit. She's coming still." He gestured back the way he'd come and they could hear Anko swearing about annoying energetic brats.

Both brothers laughed as Naruto scooped up Maya. "Hey pretty one." He said hugging the fox to him.

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"She's at the clinic doing a couple hours. Sakura, Haku and I are on rotation for four hour shifts with her."

Naruto nodded at this. "How bad is it?"

"Bad. We burned through nearly all the medical supplies we brought except everyone's personal med packs."

Naruto nodded at this. "Gato's got to go down. Anko says when he comes for his weekly taxes that Tazuna told us about."

For the next ten minutes Naruto explained the traps to his brother who grinned. "This will be worse than that trap we pulled on Uncle O and Kakashi that time during the prank war."

Naruto grinned as well. "Yeah, we aren't using paint and stink bombs." Naruto looked down.

"We knew this was possible when we decided to be ninja." Mica said softly while holding Aya.

"I know, but…" Naruto looked towards the house for a moment. "Haku believed she was just a tool, and that's how many people see ninja."

"Then we make our own path, like mom, Ero-sannin and Baa-chan." Mica said. Naruto nodded. "We protect the weak, keep the peace…"

"And forge our own path."

Something passed between the brothers and the two foxes shared a look and nodded as if agreeing on something unsaid.

XX

"What are you ninja doing?" Tazuna asked Tsunade that night. She'd sent the Genin to bed and was sitting up outside the house nursing a small bottle of sake. "Besides the clinic I've got the others setting up ambush sites and looking into Gato's guards."

Tazuna looked at her. "I hired you to protect me." He said and Tsunade looked at him, her eyes cold. "Which we have done." Tsunade said.

"I expect you to provide protection to me while I have my crew work on the bridge." He said before heading inside.

"I keep wondering why we stay to help people like this." Tsunade muttered sipping the sake and finding it tasted like ash in her mouth as she considered pulling her team out of here.

_Definitely charging them for a low S-rank now. I'll let sensei give them an itemized list for all the supplies we've used and our medical care. If this is the thanks we're getting for helping._

Tsunade sat well into the night thinking of what was to come in the days ahead.

**AN: Gato's way or the highway. **


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the world he resides in. I only own Micahamaru.

Chapter 19

"Line them up brat." Anko said as she watched the blonds shadow clones arming themselves with spears, bows and kunai.

She turned to see Mica working on something with a couple of clones as well. "What the hell is that?"

"Ballista." Mica said. "Siege weapon."

"And what will that do?" Anko asked.

Naruto and Mica shared a look. "Well with the launchers we stretched out will be launching things from frag bombs to explosives to gas and stink bombs." Naruto explained and Anko looked to see the clones by the bands of rubber between trees.

"And this?" Anko prompted. "Well the clones are making spears for launching." Mica said. "They'll send several bolts down the road and with the traps it will make avoiding these a dangerous choice."

"I thought you weren't going to help?" Anko questioned.

Mica shrugged. "Not much I can do in the clinic, we're out of supplies. Baa-chan's got Sakura, Hinata and Haku on rotation."

He sighed. "Tomorrow…gonna be a lot of blood spilled."

XX

"So, Haku." Tsunade said sitting and watching the three girls checking patients. When the pale skinned girl looked up Tsunade continued, "I've seen you watching my godson."

Haku froze, as did Sakura. Hinata saw both girls and turned her head, hiding her smile. She'd warned Sakura about it before when Ino had teased her.

"I have been." Haku finally admitted writing down the patients pulse and heartbeat on the chart before turning to look at Tsunade who had a raised eyebrow.

"He's single, or so I've been told." She looked across the room as did Tsunade to see Sakura focusing on her patient very intently.

"Really?" Tsunade said the surprise at this shocking her.

XX

Anko grinned at the pair.

Naruto and his brother shared looks then looked once more at Anko who was still grinning. After several moments her grin faltered. "Fine, you think of something better." She said crossing her arms.

Naruto shook his head. "You're thinking too little."

"Yeah, we think in the broader term." Mica said.

"But its still a good idea…right?" Anko asked.

The twins shared a look.

"Well…" Naruto said.

"Nah." Mica said. "That didn't work to well. How about…"

"Nah, we don't have the time or the tools for that." Naruto countered. "How about…"

"WILL YOU TWO CUT THAT OUT!!!" Anko snapped. Mica and Naruto looked at her and said at the same time "What?"

XX

Tsunade sent Hinata and Haku back to Tazuna's house. She looked at Sakura who pretended to be sterilizing homemade bandages.

"Mind telling me what that was about?"

"I don't know what you mean Lady Tsunade." Sakura said as she folded more bandages after they'd been dried.

"Fine, I'll spell it out for you." Tsunade said turning Sakura around physically. "Why did you tell Haku that Micahamaru is single?"

"Because he is." Sakura said not meeting her mentors gaze.

"And what have you been doing all this time?" Tsunade asked.

"I've been his friend." Sakura said.

"Bullshit."

Sakura looked up at her mentors choice of words. "Wha…"

"I said bullshit. Anyone can see how he feels about you and you about him. so why this charade?"

"Because he's a Namikaze and I am from a merchant family that was nothing more than traitors to Konoha." Sakura said. "He will need to marry most likely for political reasons."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say." Tsunade said.

"But then again, if you are willing to give up on my godson for a bullshit reason, perhaps its best if you weren't his girlfriend because I would hate for you to abandon him when it came down to the wire."

Sakura looked crushed at what Tsunade was saying.

"Haku might not be from a major clan, but with her I at least know she wouldn't fail to stand up for my godson."

Sakura fled the tent and Tsuande sighed wishing she could sit down and drink this whole episode from her mind.

XX

Naruto, Anko and Mica arrived at Tazuna's house to find Hinata sparing with Haku. They had discovered that Haku relied on her bloodline ability too much and her taijutsu needed a lot of work. Hinata had agreed to help her as she felt that the ice user would benefit more from a style similar to the Hyuga family's own and started teaching her.

"Hey." Naruto called out.

They paused. "Aren't you supposed to be preparing the traps?" Haku asked, sweat dripping down her face.

"Already done. We've got shadow clones watching the road and came back to…" Mica stopped speaking when Sakura rushed to the house and across the pier and into the house, closing the door with a slam.

"What the hell was that?"

XX

Daylight found the ninja watching the road. Anko, Naruto and Mica would be the frontline. Tsunade was with Hinata and Haku while Sakura had been left behind, a decision made Tsunade. She had been ordered to watch over the house and the clients. Tsunade had said something to her that had her cry some more, the pink haired girl had refused to tell the others what had upset her the night before.

"Here they come." Mica said as his and Naruto's clones they set up as spotters vanished and they got the images in their heads.

"Prepare for battle." Tsunade ordered them. _(Now or never.)_ she thought and prayed that they made it through this alive.

**AN: I know I said the battle would start, but real life is getting in the way. Dad's health took a nosedive, I'm posting what I've got.**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the world he resides in. I only own Micahamaru

Epilogue

The battle for wave was short and bloody. Gato and his mercenaries were no match for ninja, even if they were Genin.

Team 7 under Tsunade's command stayed to protect Wave until the bridge had been built and they were able to hire samurai to protect their lands and the bridge which they called Hope.

Team 7 returned to Konoha where they entered the Chunin Exams a month later. Mica and Naruto subdued Gaara before he reached the tower after meeting him prior to the exam and they rushed him to Jiraiya and had him fix the seal. From Gaara they learned of the Suna/Oto invasion and the Hokage had assassination teams remove the waiting army a mile away from Konoha.

It was discovered that Orochimaru was posing as the Kazekage and he retreated before Obito, Kakashi and Rin when he tried to attack the Hokage during the third part of the exam.

Naruto along with Hinata left with Jiraiya for training leaving Mica to learn from Tsunade.

Sakura learned from Anko and Rin and the fox cubs Aya and Maya became her partners.

During the next three years saw a lot of changes in Konoha. Itachi returned with the heads of eight S-rank criminals and word that his ancestor Mandara Uchiha was alive and looking for the tailed demons.

Kakashi, Obito and the returned Itachi named Team Sharingan went on the offensive and hunted Mandara down keeping the clan founder on the run and away from his tasks of collecting the beasts.

Haku and Anko began dating much to the disappointment of many of the men around Konoha.

Kushina was named the Fifth Hokage as Sarutobi knew he needed a replacement he could trust, and his two loyal students threatened to burn Konoha to the ground for the treatment of their godchildren over the years.

Kushina's first act was the elimination of the councils power. the civilian council was disbanded and three members were kept on to do the paperwork of the Hokage. The clan council met once a month and only to advise the Hokage on matters and anything else would be dealt with.

Hinata became the proud big sister of a bouncing baby brother Hatachi who was loved by his big sisters.

Hinata and Naruto became married during the training trip much to their parents annoyance and Jiraiya paid for it dearly with a beating to end all beatings by Kushina and Hitomi gave him.

Mica and Sakura dated off and on for the next three years until Mica met Gaara's older sister Temari again during a joint mission. Sakura remained Mica's best friend after that and took the place of "best-person" at his wedding to Temari when they were eighteen.

Under-verse and the real world never crossed and Kami was happy as the crossings never happened which in turn never allowed power plays and she got time to play skee-ball.

This is the end… AN: I kept looking over what I had written and after throwing away six attempts I decided a summary ending. I hate it but its what is. Someday I might return and redo the Exiles-verse. The first one was crack. The second one was an uncertain future. I am sorry but this story just wasn't there for me in my mind any more. And as I said I will finish a story. It might not be what you want, but its done. 


End file.
